


Episode 1-10 - "The Human Condition, Part 2"

by stgjr



Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 1 - "Seeking the Past" [10]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: The life of one of their own is on the line as Robert and the others struggle to rebuild their relations with the Colonial Fleet while the Cylons plot against them all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Teaser**  
  
_"Sir, I have weapon locks. Permission to fire?_ "  
  
Angel's words pierced the heavy thoughts weighing down Meridina's heart. She remained standing for the moment near the rear of the bridge and close to Angel's place at tactical.  
  
Meridina had never imagined it would come to this. She never thought that the darkness she had felt amongst the Colonials would manifest itself so terribly. Hatred, fear, pride, any combination of those sentiments could be seen in the fuel for the Colonial reaction to what she had done.  
  
Not that she regretted the action itself. The Code was clear, and the Code was her belief. Sharon - the pregnant Cylon woman - had been facing the execution of her unborn child due to the prejudice and whim of a dying woman. Meridina could have never faced her mentor _Mastrash_ Ledosh, let along her father Karesl, if she had not acted as she did. It would have been a disgrace to everything the _swevyra'se_ believed in.  
  
She did regret what came after that decision though. She had not made the right choices. Now others were in danger because of her actions, good as they were. The old warning about how even the most light-filled of paths could lead into dark places came to her mind.  
  
She'd told that one to Lucy once, and explained its meaning to her. Lucy's reply had been a Human saying that Meridina found oddly appropriate.  
  
_No good deed goes unpunished._  
  
She sensed Robert's momentary indecision. His anger at Adama's obstinate stand. And his determination not to yield. Meridina had grown to appreciation that determination in the face of evil. Whatever other issues Robert had as a person, when the moral decision was in front of him he was often decisive and fearless in pursuing it.  
  
it would be an admirable quantity if he ever joined the ranks of her order.  
  
But right now, she could see where this was going. She didn't need the future-sensing gift of Swenya to know it either. They would fire. Colonial pilots and crew would die. Jarod, Tom, Cat, and Lucy could be rescued, or some or all could end up victims of Colonial retribution before the shooting stopped.  
  
All of those people were about to be hurt for _her_ decision.  
  
Meridina knew she had made the right choice.  
  
Now she would have to accept the consequences of that choice, no matter the sacrifice.  
  
" _ **Fire.**_ "  
  
The moment she felt Robert's order coming, Meridina was already using the console to make sure the order didn't go out over the open channel. She cried out "Wait!"  
  
Angel's hand froze just above the control. Eyes on the bridge turned toward Meridina.  
  
"There is a better way," she said to them, or specifically to Robert and Julia. "A way that will not lead to bloodshed. It could salvage our relationship with these people."  
  
Julia looked from Meridina to Robert. He looked to Jupap at Ops. "Status of the Colonial forces?", he asked the Alakin.  
  
The avian checked his boards. "They are on combat standby still. They have not fired."  
  
Robert sighed and nodded to Meridina. "I'm listening."  
  
"I acted in accordance with the Code I'm sworn to uphold. I will not allow others to endure the consequences of my actions on either side," Meridina explained. "Give me to them."  
  
Robert blinked. "What?"  
  
"Give me to them, put me in their custody," Meridina answered. "If someone is to stand trial for an offense, let it be me."  
  
Robert's first reaction was going to be "Like hell I will". But he held his tongue. He kept his eyes fixed on Meridina, who returned the look. There was determination there. Not a bit of fear.  
  
Get four of his people back, four of his best friends, at the cost of Meridina. Robert had no illusions that the Colonials would be kind to a sympathizer with the cyborg race that had exterminated their friends and loved ones on their homeworlds. Meridina was setting herself up as a sacrifice.  
  
He looked to Julia. "There has to be a better way. There's got to be one."  
  
"I can't think of one," she said. "At least this buys time, right? Time for negotiations? Maybe we can talk them out of being too harsh."  
  
Robert bit into his lip.  
  
"This is crap!", Angel shouted. "You can't trust them, they might just grab Meridina too!"  
  
"Admiral Adama would not break that agreement," Meridina pointed out. "Not in his current situation."  
  
"Like that matters," Angel guffawed. "He's clearly led around on a noose by that snooty President over there. She's the nut who caused this in the first place!"  
  
Meridina looked at Angel. "You're allowing your anger and fear to drive you into paranoia, Lieutenant. I understand that you are afraid for your sister. This will ensure she is returned safely."  
  
"You honestly believe that?", Robert asked her. "I'm beginning to realize there's more to these people than I knew."  
  
"Their suffering has brought them into a dark place, yes. But we will not lead them out of it by embracing our dark impulses too." Meridina stepped up to him and to Julia. "This is the right way to do things. I am positive of that."  
  
Julia let out a sigh. "I think she's got a point there."  
  
Robert swallowed. "They might kill you," he pointed out. "Roslin could have you ejected into space when convicted. Or she might not even bother with a trial."  
  
"Then I will die." Meridina drew in a breath, hoping to calm herself and the others by her example. "I knew I might face a terrible death the moment I swore to the Code, Robert. If that is my fate, then I will accept it, and you must as well."  
  
Robert felt eyes boring into him as the crew looked at him. Everything about the situation stank. Not just the standoff, but here he was, having Meridina suddenly step into the situation to play the holy martyr. A part of him bristled at having his commands interfered with, even if he was happy for it.  
  
"Hail the _Galactica_ again," he ordered Jupap. When he received a nod in reply, Robert steadied himself by putting a hand on his chair and said, "Admiral Adama, I have a counter-proposal to end this standoff."  
  


 

**Undiscovered Frontier  
_The Human Condition_ , Part 2**

  
  
  
In the _Galactica_ CIC, Adama looked pensive. For the moment, this resumed conversation had at least prevented a shooting war he didn't think he could win. Every moment bought a chance at a solution. He eyed Tigh, who looked at him with defiant concern. "He's chickening out," the grizzled old XO muttered. "He doesn't have the..."  
  
"Would you take that risk, Saul?", Adama asked carefully. "Would you risk the entirety of the Fleet like I did?"  
  
"It worked," Tigh said.  
  
"No, I don't think it did. I think we just got lucky." Adama held up the receiver again. "I'm listening, Captain."  
  
There was a pause. " _My security chief is willing to stand trial in Colonial court for removing the Cylon Sharon from your ship, if you return the officers you seized._ "  
  
"I see." Adama breathed a silent prayer of thanks. He eyed Tigh and waved him off. Four hostages for one sounded like a sucker's bet. But if Adama was going to hang someone for this fiasco, better it be someone who was at least responsible. "I would need to take special measures to ensure she doesn't break out."  
  
" _I give you my oath as_ swevyra'se _that I will not attempt escape,_ " Meridina said.  
  
"With all due respect, Commander, we don't know much about your people, and that oath doesn't mean a lot to me."  
  
" _If I swore on the essence of my mother and the honor of my father, then? On the Code I have sworn to uphold? I will not allow others to be punished for my actions, Admiral. Not my allies nor your people. If someone must suffer over this situation, let it be me._ "  
  
"And what's to stop her from doing any more of that mind mumbo-jumbo to get her guards to unlock her cell?", Tigh demanded. "We're going to have to keep her locked up and chained down, and I'm not even sure that'll work. She yanked that heavy cell door off its hinges!"  
  
As Adama thought it over in his head... it made sense. It was the best solution in a bad situation. Losing the Cylon was a small price to pay and any concerns about the Allied Systems bullying them would be dealt with by Meridina's offer to stand trial for her deeds. Roslin might not be entirely happy, and four prisoners for one seemed an unfair trade...  
  
...but it was the right thing, regardless. It had already felt wrong to make prisoners of men and women who were offering aid to them. If someone was going to hang for this, if someone had to hang... the person who caused the situation was the one.  
  
But Saul Tigh was right. The woman's strange power was something he had to take into account. Just blindly trusting her... he needed insurance.  
  
"I'll return all but one of the prisoners in exchange for Commander Meridina," Adama answered. "The other will be kept under custody until the trial has ended. Once Commander Meridina is acquitted or her sentence is fulfilled, he or she will be returned."  
  
  
  
  
Robert shook his head. "That's not good enough," he said.  
  
" _It's going to have to be. Commander Meridina is too powerful to keep as a prisoner without insurance, or harsh treatment._ "  
  
"I will willingly accept whatever confinements you feel are necessary..."  
  
"Sir!" Lieutenant Jupap, the avian Alakin officer at Ops, chirped the word with restrained excitement. "I'm picking up something on the other Battlestar, it's..."  
  
"...what, Lieutenant?", Robert asked, keeping his irritation low.  
  
"Explosions, sir."  
  
  
  
  
The armed men from the _Pegasus_ crew opened fire on Lucy. And they nearly killed her.  
  
Nearly.  
  
Meridina had taught Lucy quite a bit in the past couple of weeks. One thing was how to use the power that now swelled inside of her to know where someone would strike before they did. In the moment before the guns went off she felt that knowledge fill her and called on her body to drop low. The bullets whizzed over her head.  
  
In the same movement she motioned upward with her arm. Kinetic force, the same power that Meridina called _swevyra_ , answered her and directed itself at the armed men. They flew backward and out of the door with sufficient force that it stunned them all. Lucy jumped to her feet and brought her fist down on each of them. She ignored the pain in her knuckles from the blows that knocked out her attackers. She stripped the clips from their guns and took one of the sidearms before she ran on through the ship's corridor. She could feel Caterina's terror and pain in the distance. The _Pegasus_ crew had siezed her as well, and Lucy could feel the chill of the dark forces Meridina had taught her to avoid. Hate, fear, and anger were now heightened across the ship.  
  
Lucy brought up her multi-device while running and checked her functions. She nodded with satisfaction at seeing she could detect the proximity of Caterina's device, overlaying its positional data with the schematics of _Pegasus_ she had used for her installation work.  
  
She also noted her connection to the settings of the shield generator. That was the most important part of all. _We have a chance to get out of here, then_ , Lucy thought to herself as she ran down the gray corridors, trying to evade confrontation and get to Cat.  
  
Hopefully, she wouldn't be too late.  
  
  
  
  
Pain exploded again across Caterina's face as another meaty fist slammed into it. She habitually spat out the wad she felt in her mouth and through her swollen eyes she could see the white tooth mixed with red blood now glistening on the deck.  
  
Powerful hands seized her and held her up. "You frakking toaster-lovers," an angry voice rasped. "I lost my whole frakking family on Virgon! _All of them!_ And you types think you can just turn on us, help out that toaster? _Frak you_." A knee slammed into her belly. Caterina doubled over in pain and felt the urge to vomit again.  
  
"I-I-I didn't... didn't...", she tried to say. She took a foot to the ribs and hit the floor. " _Plea-ease s-stop....!_ "  
  
Hands grabbed the back of her uniform jacket and pulled her up. One of the larger men smirked and grabbed her by the throat. "That frakking weakling Adama doesn't know how to handle your kind. But we do. Oh we..."  
  
Despite her swollen eyes Caterina made out the fist gripping a pistol that came in from nowhere and struck the man choking her. He let go of Caterina and stumbled backward. The savage pistol-whipping ruined his balance and caused him to fall. The others with him were equally shocked. Freed from the grip on her throat Caterina collapsed again, wheezing.  
  
" _Are you out of your frakking minds?!_ " Kara Thrace stepped between Caterina and her tormentors. "You were sent to arrest her, not beat her to death!"  
  
"You heard the Colonel! They helped that toaster escape! They're all frakking toaser-lovers!"  
  
"She's almost a kid!", Kara shouted in retort. "You're just looking for something to punch because you're pissed off. The Cylons killed your family, Kowal? They killed a lot of people I cared for too and you don't see me acting like a frakking thug! You don't get to just beat someone to death because you're pissed off! This is still the Colonial frakking Navy and you follow your Godsdamned orders!"  
  
"The way I see it, Bucket, there's four of us and one of...."  
  
Caterina looked up in time to see Kara's gun focus on the man who'd delivered the most punches to her. "You take one more frakking step and I put a bullet in your head! Stand down!"  
  
The men all looked around. Each had a sidearm of their own, but they had ignored them while beating up on Cat and each knew that the first to draw would get shot, even if his buddies might get shots off. And nobody wanted to be the first to get shot.  
  
That left them in stalemate.  
  
"You okay, Cat", Kara asked, not looking back.  
  
Caterina had trouble finding words to reply. She ended up sobbing a reply of "No".  
  
"You people from _Galactica_ don't have guts," one of the attackers protested. "You don't know how to deal with people! Admiral Cain knew! She showed us how it was done!"  
  
"Admiral Cain _isn't here anymore_ ," Kara retorted. "She's gone! Get over it!"  
  
"Not until the Old Man gets his head out of his..."  
  
By now even Cat heard the pounding steps on the deck. From the floor she could see familiar boots coming down the opposite way. The crewmembers turned to face the intruder.  
  
"Get away from her!" Lucy waved a hand. The man furthest to the left from Caterina's point of view suddenly flew and slammed into two of the others, all three hitting the bulkhead with such force that they were either unconscious or heavily dazed. Kowal let out a cry of challenge and went for his gun.  
  
Suddenly he was lifted off his feet, sailing over Kara and Cat and hitting the wall. He let out a grunt and landed right beside Cat.  
  
Kara looked back as Lucy came up to them. "What the frak...?"  
  
Lucy made a grabbing motion. Kara jumped backward a bit as her gun flew from her hands. "Thank you, Captain Thrace, for helping her," Lucy said. "We'll be leaving now."  
  
"I can't let you do that. You're both under arrest."  
  
"There's no way I'm agreeing to be held against my will," Lucy said. "I've suffered that before. I'm not doing it again."  
  
"You don't have much choice," Kara retorted. "Those shields are up. You can't be transported out. If you keep fighting you'll just get killed. Give up and I'll personally watch you two until the Old Man and your captain sort out this mess."  
  
Lucy answered by bringing up her wrist. Her multidevice display activated and she pressed a button. "What are you doing?", Kara asked.  
  
"Setting the shields to overload," Lucy answered.  
  
  
  
  
Colonel Fisk felt a slight tremor in the deck and looked to Hoshi. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Explosion in one of the engineering spaces. Light blast, no major..." There was another tremor. "We just had another explosion. Sir... it's the shield generators."  
  
  
  
  
" _Pegasus_ shields are down," Jupap reported.  
  
"We can get Cat and Lucy out!", Angel shouted.  
  
"But not Jarod and Tom," Julia pointed out. "If we just snatch them..."  
  
"I'm not leaving them," Robert said. "Lower the shields." He breathed in, knowing the risk he was taking by doing this. By all rights he shouldn't be lowering shields in this situation, not to retrieve just two people.  
  
"Don't fire, Admiral, please," he murmured quietly.  
  
  
  
  
"The _Aurora_ 's shields are going down. I mean, I think." Gaeta looked over the hard-light display's sensors. The sensors weren't quite installed entirely yet, but he was sure he was seeing a shift that showed the lowering of the big ship's defensive screens.  
  
"He's going to get his people off _Pegasus_ ," Tigh said. "Bill." His voice lowered to a bare whisper, meaning only Adama could hear the use of his name. "We have the shot."  
  
Adama nodded gently. " _A_ shot."  
  
" _Pegasus_ is requesting orders, do they fire?"  
  
"You're not going to give the order, are you?", Tigh asked.  
  
Adama shook his head. "No. No, I'm not starting a shooting war we can't win."  
  
"Galactica Actual, _this is_ Pegasus Actual _. They've removed our prisoners. Admiral, your orders?_ " There was a hint of disapproval in Fisk's voice, but only a hint, likely an unconscious one.  
  
"Make sure that our prisoners are under watch and don't have those arm devices of their's," Adama said to Tigh. "I don't need them sabotaging us too."  
  
Tigh nodded and went to give the orders. Adama turned his attention back to his receiver. "Captain?"  
  
  
  
  
On the _Aurora_ bridge, tense moments passed before Jupap gave confirmation. "We have them."  
  
Robert and Julia looked at each other and nodded, exchanging a sigh of relief. At tactical Angel was visibly struggling to contain her relief. "Raise the shields again." Robert reached down and pressed the intercom button. "Mister Scott, any ideas on their shields? Can we get a transporter through it?"  
  
" _I dinnae think so, Captain. It's nae safe enough._ "  
  
"I understand." _So, right back where we started. But with things more even._ "Meridina, are there any ways we can suppress your abilities? Drugs, that kind of thing? That way they don't have to fear you using them?"  
  
"I am afraid such a thing is a very complicated issue," she answered. "Some drugs might reduce my ability to call upon my _swevyra_ , but they would also alter my mind-state. I could become catatonic or violent."  
  
"I see. Thank you." Robert put a hand on his forehead.  
  
" _Captain?_ "  
  
"I'm still here, Admiral Adama."  
  
" _Did you get your people back safely?_ "  
  
"We did, yes."  
  
" _That's good to hear._ " There was a breath on the other end and some silence. " _Captain, this situation has to be resolved. I don't want a shooting war._ "  
  
"Nor do I," Robert answered. He sighed and swallowed. "You want insurance against Meridina breaking free?"  
  
" _I must insist._ "  
  
"Fine." Robert nodded. "As her Captain, I am responsible for her conduct. I'll stay on _Galactica_ until this situation is resolved."  
  
The rest of the crew stared at him in stunned silence.  
  
  
  
  
Adama stared at nothing for a moment. He drew in a breath. "You would do that?"  
  
" _As I said. I'm responsible for the conduct of my officers and crew. If someone has to be a hostage to her good behavior, I'm the one who should do it. My command crew can run the ship in my absence. They'll be under strict orders to not interfere in the situation._ " Adama heard a dissenting voice in the background momentarily. It ended quickly. " _Would that be enough?_ "  
  
Adama considered it. It was gutsy as hell and he respected it. But there were other concerns in his mind.  
  
"I don't like it," Tigh grumbled. "Those kids over there might get ideas in their heads no matter what he orders."  
  
"I know. But it's a chance to get us out of this Godsdamned stand-off." Adama held the receiver up again. "I accept your terms, Captain. We'll arrange quarters for you while you're kept in custody. How do you intend to do this exchange?"  
  
" _We're going to fly an unarmed shuttle over. You meet us in your launch bay with Jarod and Tom. We do a standard exchange and they fly the shuttle out._ "  
  
Adama nodded. "So long as the shuttle is in space within half an hour. Otherwise I won't let it land on _Galactica._ "  
  
" _Half an hour. Agreed. Dale out._ "  
  
There was a tone on the line that told Adama the channel was closed. He put the receiver back on its cradle and breathed in a sigh. "Get a small Marine team for the launch deck and have the rest ready in the adjacent compartments."  
  
Tigh nodded. "We have a complication, actually."  
  
Adama kept himself from sighing. "That would be?"  
  
"The Marines shot Lieutenant Barnes."  
  
A harsh breath came from Adama. "Perfect," he growled. "How bad?"  
  
"Cottle's getting him stitched up. He says the kid'll make it."  
  
There was a faint sigh of relief. If they had fatally shot the engineer.... _No use thinking about that possibility now._ Adama pushed those thoughts out of his head. "Let Cottle know we need him ready to board the shuttle in half an hour."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
Adama watched Tigh leave and turned back to the DRADIS screen. It was filled with contacts; Vipers and the Alliance Mongoose fighters plus the two combat ships from each side. He breathed a sigh of relief that they were still all there.  
  
He'd taken a terrible gamble. And he'd failed. The fact that he hadn't gotten his people killed over it seemed a divine gift. This wasn't like facing down Cain or a Cylon, after all. This was different.  
  
He could have overruled Roslin. Disobeyed her. He could have gone to Zarek or Baltar and had them declare her unfit. But he'd already betrayed her once, and look at where that had left the Fleet. They were lucky to have survived that division. Turning on Roslin to seemingly protect a Cylon infiltrator would have broken the Fleet again.  
  
Adama found he needed a drink. But he held off for the moment. Not until the exchange.  
  
  
  
  
"You're _insane!_ "  
  
Angel's shout caused heads to turn. Robert sighed and said, "It's for the best..."  
  
"That's assuming you can trust them!", Angel continued. "And I don't! We gave them help and they turned on us, there's no telling..."  
  
"Lieutenant!" There was authority in Julia's voice that superseded any personal friendships she felt. Angel stopped at hearing her rank shouted and fumed quietly. Julia sighed and looked to Robert. "Alright. We have half an hour. I'll ask Lucy to get to the shuttles and find something to use. A pattern enhancer or something else that would let us break through their shield to beam you all out."  
  
"Have Lucy meet us in the shuttle bay," Robert said, heading toward the lift door with Meridina. He looked back and focused on Angel. Her eyes burned with anger and worry. "And see if you can get Jarke or Luneri to relieve Angel from tactical. She needs to be with her sister right now."  
  
Julia nodded in agreement. A pensive look was in her green eyes, though, and Robert knew they would be having a conversation about it later.  
  
  
  
  
They met Lucy in the launch bay. The combat-modified runabouts were still in position outside of the ship, clearing deckspace that had been used to bring out one of the smaller shuttles. The Type B was a sleek craft. Like most shuttles and runabouts the warp nacelles were built into the landing surface, reducing structural issues with supporting them in gravity or atmospheric flight. Dark windows of transparisteel provided the pilot a cockpit view without requiring technology. A lift mechanism was holding it above the floor, exposing the belly of the shuttle.  
  
Lucy was already under it with one of the hanger technicians. She was reaching into the single defensive phaser emitter that was beneath the cockpit. "I'll have this out in another ten minutes," she promised.  
  
Robert looked at his multi-device. "We have twenty before we have to get into space. Do you have time to do rig anything..."  
  
"Robert." Meridina looked at him. "I told you, I don't want to trick them. That will destroy what we have achieved."  
  
"Adama's not entirely in control over there," Robert reminded her. "In case they betray us, I want options. Lucy, can you expand the shuttle's transporter capacity?"  
  
"Not in ten minutes," she answered, her head still inside of the compartment. "And I can't put a pattern enhancer or anything that would let it beat their shields."  
  
"Damn," Robert sighed. "What about..."  
  
"This takes time, sir," Lucy continued. "Anything done sloppy might not work, and might also be visible. And that would give the whole thing away, right?"  
  
"So we just have to trust that there won't be any treachery?" Robert sighed at that.  
  
"Pretty much." She ducked her head out of the compartment to look at his expression. "I can attach a pattern buffer that would let the transporter get three people at a time. That's the best I can do."  
  
"That should suffice," Meridina answered before Robert could speak. "You would simply leave me behind."  
  
Lucy frowned at that and directed a pensive look at Robert. "I'm the Captain, it's my..."  
  
"It is your duty to command your crew," Meridina reminded him. "As security chief, your welfare is my responsibility. As a _swevyra'se_ , your defense is my obligation. If there is treachery, I will be the one to suffer for it. I will not allow it any other way."  
  
"I don't like leaving people behind," Robert growled.  
  
"You must get over that, then." Meridina settled her posture. "Because it is not avoidable."  
  
He couldn't help but glare in reply. Robert shifted the weight of his duffel bag and moved away.  
  
Lucy was focused on removing a final piece from the phaser assembly when she peeked to see Meridina was still there and alone. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"It's just..." Lucy swallowed. "I'm still learning how to control this. And you're the only one who can teach me."  
  
"I have made arrangements," Meridina answered. "If I die, another instructor can be provided to you." She showed no emotion at bringing up that possibility. "It is possible you would have to leave the _Aurora_ , however, and train on Gersal."  
  
Lucy stopped for a moment and looked at her again. "I don't know if I want to do that," she admitted. "Just drop everything in my life and leave?"  
  
"That is what our Order is about," Meridina replied. "We give of ourselves to benefit others. We serve." She bowed her head. "I understand if you do not wish to become _swevyra'se_. I simply wish you to be trained to control the power and restrain yourself from darkness."  
  
"Then we should make sure you come back," Lucy answered. "Now give me a moment and we should be ready to go."  
  
  
  
  
Adama waited with his Marines as the shuttle from the _Aurora_ came to a landing. The tension in the air was thick, and it wasn't helped by the presence of the bed-ridden Lieutenant Barnes and Commander Jarod, who glowered angrily at everyone around him. Cottle remained nearby in case Barnes' condition worsened.  
  
The door to the shuttle opened and Meridina walked out, wearing a set of brown robes and loose pants. Robert was in uniform with a duffel bag over his shoulder. He held it up and slid it to about halfway between the shuttle and Adama's party. Adama nodded to a Marine, who opened the bag and went through it carefully. Uniforms, clothes, and other essentials were pulled out onto the deck. A second Marine came up with what looked like a Geiger counter. He ran the sensor over the bag. "It's clean," the Marine said.  
  
Adama nodded. "How do we do this?"  
  
Robert was busy looking at Barnes in the stretcher and took an extra moment to respond. "We meet halfway," he said. "We continue on to you, the others go into the shuttle."  
  
"Fair enough." Adama nodded to Jarod, who took control of the stretcher. He began wheeling it toward Robert and Meridina, who walked out to meet him in measured steps. Every step of the way Robert kept a close eye on the Marines. In this situation he wanted to reach for the weight of his multidevice on his right forearm, just to remember it wasn't there. All he had was the subcantenous transponder Leo had injected him with before coming over and an open channel to the shuttle's transporter should things turn violent. He fought to control his beating heart as he weighed the numbers and the likelihood of surviving if shooting began.  
  
Robert and Meridina met Jarod and Barnes halfway. Jarod whispered, "What now?"  
  
"Get back to the ship," Robert answered with his own whisper. "Key your device to the comms, if shooting starts you can activate the transporter and close the hatch. But otherwise don't do anything."  
  
"You're really doing this?"  
  
"We are," Meridina said before continuing on. Robert nodded and walked up as well. Jarod barely had time to register displeasure before they were out of mutual sight.  
  
As he got closer he could see the tension in the room wasn't alleviating. Any movement that seemed suspicious, even if it was innocent, might trigger a violent reaction.  
  
With measured and practiced steps, Robert and Meridina were within arm's reach of Adama and his Marine guard just as Jarod reached the shuttle. Jarod wheeled Barnes around and pushed him up into the shuttle. The rear hatch began to close behind them.  
  
Meridina had already presented her wrists. Adama personally took out the cuffs and fixed them on while a subordinate fixed the ankle cuffs linked with the others by a chain. "By the authority of the President of the Colonies, you are under arrest. The charge is assistance to the enemy of the Colonies."  
  
"I understand," Meridina answered, bowing her head.  
  
"Captain." Adama looked at Robert. "You will be placed under guard in the VIP cabin. A line of communication to your ship is being set up and you will have monitored access to your people. Meals will be arranged."  
  
"Of course," Robert said. "Will I be permitted to attend the trial?"  
  
"That will be determined," Adama said. "I'd like you to follow us while we will escort the Commander to her cell. Private Larkins will hold your bag."  
  
Robert nodded, seeing it as Adama keeping everything "above board", so to speak. He handed his duffel bag to the Marine that Adama had indicated. By that point the lead Marine squad had left the landing deck with Meridina amongst them. Adama and Robert took up the rear with the other Marines.  
  
  
  
  
Julia waited until she had confirmation that the shuttle carrying Jarod and Tom was docking before she gave the official stand-down order. Fighters were recovered save for a defensive patrol. For the same reason the _Koenig_ was not re-docked. Similarly, the two Battlestars were standing down.  
  
That didn't mean peace was guaranteed, though. The situation was still tense. Their relationship with the Colonials was hanging on a razor's edge, and it was in everyone's hands to keep it from falling.  
  
With that in mind, Julia motioned to Angel. LIeutenant Luneri, a Dorei woman from the Sindai nation of Hargano with dark purple skin and blue spotting, waited with disciplined patience for Angel to acquiese to standing down. She followed Julia into the conference room. The moment the door closed Angel started speaking. "I can't believe you let Rob go along with that! I can't even believe we're doing this!"  
  
Julia looked at her angrily. "We're trying to keep people from shooting each other, Angel. Rob is doing what he has to, and something that will keep us from getting kicked off our ship when we get back."  
  
"They can't blame him for..."  
  
"They _can_ and you know it! This crew is his responsibility and having his officer go behind his back like that... it would prove _everything_ that Hawthorne and the others fear about Meridina's place in our crew. We have to salvage this."  
  
"At what cost?! Is this what we signed up for, to get betrayed by the people we're trying to help? We should have stopped him, Julie! We..." Angel stopped speaking for a moment. "...if something happens to him, it'll be our fault."  
  
"No, it'll be his. His choice, his responsibility," Julia pointed out.  
  
Angel glared back. "I can't believe that. Don't you feel any worry for..."  
  
"Of course I do!", Julia screamed. "I'm worried about both of them! Just as I'm worried about everything else around here because, Goddammit, it seems I'm the only one who _bothers_ to worry! And now I have you undermining _both of us_ on the damned bridge!"  
  
"If you think I'd just stand by and watch while something like that happens, you're nuts! That's not me!"  
  
"That's what you _have to do_ , Angel!" Julia pointed to the bridge. "Remember that in there, or in here with others, we're not a bunch of close friends. We're a captain and his crew. We get orders, we follow them, and we don't undermine the chain of command by protesting every little thing in front of the whole crew! And I know you knew this when we all signed on."  
  
Angel's lips thinned. Her hands clenched into fists. "Maybe I didn't think it would get this insane," she finally managed. "Maybe I think this military stuff is _crap_ and that we ran things perfectly well back when we were doing things out of the Facility."  
  
That drew a sigh from Julia. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I miss them too. But the past is the past. We decided to stay together and work for the benefit of the Alliance. That means making sacrifices and paying costs." With Angel clearly still on edge, Julia decided to switch to being supportive. "Why don't you go see Cat? She needs her big sister right now. And you need to see she's okay."  
  
Angel nodded briskly. "Fine. I'll go do that. But I swear to God, if Robert gets hurt over there, or if something happens to him..." She seemed to be choking on the word. "Then I say we blow them all to hell. And I don't give a _God damn_ what Hawthorne or Davies will say about it."  
  
With that said Angel walked on to the turbolift door across from the bridge door. Julia watched her go and felt apprehension at what they were facing. And, she had to admit, more than a little agreement. If Robert died over there, if the Colonials killed him... Julia wasn't sure she wouldn't give the order to blow their Battlestars to little bits. She liked to think she wouldn't go that far, but if they were betrayed...  
  
_God, I hope you did the right thing Robert._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of one of their own is on the line as Robert and the others struggle to rebuild their relations with the Colonial Fleet while the Cylons plot against them all.

The cell for Meridina was an open air cell that used a chain-link fence structure around it in a cube. Armed guards were posted around when they arrived. Robert watched passively as the Marines escorted Meridina into the cube. Her shackles were linked to the ground. A bedroll was beside them as the only concession to bedding. "If she has to use the bathroom...?", he asked in a low voice.

"We'll provide her the means," Adama answered. "But she's not leaving this cell until her trial."

"So even with me as a hostage, you still don't trust her to not try and escape?"

"I think it's better to prevent temptation."

Robert looked at him. There was something in his voice that made him think Adama wasn't just talking about Meridina being tempted. "I suppose. So, this trial... how will it go?"

"On _Galactica_. Lee is looking for a defense lawyer for her now."

"Lieutenant Borja can assist."

"You can discuss that with the attorney."

Robert nodded. "Can I speak with her very quickly?"

"Yes. But not inside the cell."

Robert nodded. He got the feeling that Adama wasn't being paranoid about them so much as making sure others couldn't be. He stepped up to the cell door. Meridina had assumed a sitting position and closed her eyes. "Are you uncomfortable?", he asked.

"I am fine," Meridina answered. "This is quite satisfactory given my current situation. Thank you, Admiral Adama, for your courtesy."

Robert didn't look back to see Adama nod silently. "Listen, we'll find a way out of this. I'll smooth things over with Roslin and give her compensation, something to get her to stop this."

"If you think you can." Meridina took in a breath. "Whatever happens, I am at peace with it. My _swevyra_ is settled."

There was nothing more Robert could say at that point. He stepped away and walked back to Adama. "I'm ready to go to my quarters."

"This way," Adama said, gesturing toward the door.

"After we drop my things off, I want to see Roslin."

"The President is resting right now. I'll have Cottle inform you when she's able to talk."

"There has to be a way to smooth this over without this mess about a trial," Robert insisted. "We can make other concessions."

"It's not for me to decide, Captain." Adama shook his head. "You'd have to talk to Roslin or the Quorum about that."

Again, Robert got the feeling Adama was trying to tell him something. He filed that reference away for later and said nothing more as they walked on in the company of the Marines.

 

 

 

Angel was already fuming when she got to the medbay. Her mind was full of anger toward everything. Toward Robert for his damned "I'm responsible for everything" martyr complex. Toward Julia for that damned speech about the military or chain of command or what have you. Toward Meridina for causing this mess and the Colonials for being obstinate jackasses and...

She entered the medbay through the starboard entrance. The nurses looked at her and she saw one pale a little. Fear suddenly surged in to match her anger. Had something happened to Cat? Had those _pagan bastards done something to her little...?!_

"Angel, over here."

She looked to where Leo was standing at the entrance to the operating room in operating scrubs. "You're just in time," he said. "I was about to go in. Tom was shot."

Angel snarled. "Where is Cat? Did they hurt..."

Leo pointed to the next section. Angel tromped in. She started to hear a familiar sound. Caterina was sobbing.

She turned her head to the source of it and saw Cat sitting up in a bed, now wearing a blue medical gown. A nurse was standing beside her with a dermal regenerator applied to her face.

Her black and blue face, with blood seeping from her mouth, her split lip, and her nose. Her eyes were nearly swollen shut.

For the moment sheer worry overwhelmed the fury Angel felt. She ran over and gently hugged her crying sister. "I'm here Cat. It's okay, I'm here."

"Th-they k-kept hitting m-me," Cat sobbed. "They k-kick-ed me a-around. I... I-I d-don't kn-know why...."

Tears were coming down Angel's cheeks. "They can't hurt you anymore. They can't. It's okay." She tightened the embrace a little, letting Cat bury her face into Angel's shoulder.

"W-why? I-I was he-helping th-them..."

As Cat continued to sob, Angel put a hand into her dark hair and held her sister close. "They'll never touch you again," she hissed. Rage began to build inside of her. Pure, fiery rage. "Never again. I'll never let them." _I'll kill them, I'll kill every last one that tries to hurt you!_

Cat's only reply was to cry some more.

 

 

 

Adama was brief in checking on the defenses of the Fleet following the stand-down on both sides. He was due in the infirmary. When he arrived he found Roslin was awake again, looking as miserable as before. "Bill." Her voice was weak and strained. "What happened?"

Adama found a seat before speaking. "We made a mistake and it almost cost us."

"What do you mean? Did you get the Cylon back?"

"He wouldn't back down," Adama said. "I thought maybe he would. He was young, I thought I could get him to doubt what he was doing. But he wouldn't back down."

Roslin nodded gravely. "So we still have their officers?"

"We have two. The engineer on _Pegasus_ sabotaged their shields, she and the other officer over there were transported out by their matter transporters."

Roslin showed no reaction to that. "What about here?"

"I exchanged them," Adama answered. "Commander Meridina offered herself as a prisoner in their stead and agreed to stand trial for taking the Cylon. Captain Dale is here as a hostage to her cooperation."

Roslin licked at her dry lips, prompting Adama to give her a cup of water. "A trial?"

"Yes."

"No." Roslin shook her head. "She would reveal the Cylon pregnancy in her defense. That's the very thing we've been trying to avoid. Everything in the Fleet would go insane if the news went public."

Adama wasn't surprised by the response, but he couldn't quite hide his disappointment. "What do you suggest?"

"I don't suggest anything, Bill. My order is simple. She's a Cylon sympathizer who undermined the security of the Colonies. And she represents an unacceptable security risk." Roslin sipped at the water again. "Throw her out of the nearest airlock."

"We could make it a closed trial," Adama suggested.

"And risk her defense leaking it anyway?" Roslin shook her head. "No, it has to be done this way." She looked at the expression on his face and narrowed her eyes. "I can see you're not in agreement."

"I think your illness may be interfering with your judgement, Madame President."

Her look turned frosty. "Well, Admiral, that isn't your call to make."

"If we did that, then we give up any hope of getting help from these people," Adama pointed out.

"If their help means being subjugated, then what good is it?" Roslin's breath grew raspy. "Have faith, Bill. I was right last time, remember? We don't need them. The Gods have been on our side so far."

Adama sighed. "I think you should sleep on this."

"I don't think it's necessary. The choice is clear." Roslin frowned. "We can't let news about that Cylon baby get out. Commander Meridina knew what she was getting into when she offered to surrender." Seeing he didn't look convinced. "The last time you fought me on something, Bill, it split the Fleet. Please don't do that again."

"Those were different circumstances," Adama replied. "The Alliance can change everything for us. I think you're being paranoid."

"Yet you followed my orders to stand up to them."

Adama's voice became a low growl. "And we nearly got destroyed because of it. You're asking me to sacrifice the security of the Fleet over your fear. I'm not going to spit on the hand Captain Dale's offering."

Roslin looked ready to continue to argue. But she halted. Her strength was clearly drained. "I suppose it doesn't matter," she said. "I'm going to die soon anyway. And you'll be following Baltar." She turned away in the bed. "I wash my hands of this, then. Just leave me to die."

"They might still be able to save you," Adama pointed out.

"I've made my peace with my death, Bill. And right now I'm just so tired I don't care anymore."

With nothing more to be said, Adama left the infirmary.

 

 

 

Even though he was officially the Vice President of the Colonies, Gaius Baltar still preferred to work out of his lab most times. Especially now, as he was going over his notes on the Cylon's baby and reviewing the samples he'd taken from the fetus.

"Distracted, Gaius?"

"Well, now I am," he mumbled. The Cylon in his head was hovering over his shoulder. "I'm still analyzing the child's cellular makeup. I'm trying to find something I can bring to Roslin. Something to get her to agree to the baby living. Then maybe the Cylon will be returned and I can..."

"Don't worry about the child," Six cooed. "She is safe where she is, right now. The important thing is how to deal with the Gersallian woman."

"Knowing Roslin..." Baltar stopped when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Adama enter. "Ah, Admiral. I see we haven't been blown to pieces by our new friends yet. I take it the negotiations have gone well?"

"That's why I've come to you, Vice President." Adama clearly didn't like that either, not that Baltar quite cared. "President Roslin... is no longer capable of making reasonable decisions."

"Oh?" Baltar frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Captain Dale and his security chief replaced the two officers we had," Adama explained. "Commander Meridina has surrendered to our courts. Captain Dale is staying with us as a hostage to her behavior. They made the agreement on the belief that she would get a trial. President Roslin, in her condition, has ordered Commander Meridina's immediate execution."

"For once, I agree with Roslin," Head-Six said to Baltar.

Baltar ignored her. "What? She... but if we did that, then..."

"...then we would alienate our best hope of survival, yes," Adama said. "Doctor, I would like to request that you go to the Quorum on the matter."

"Well, yes," Baltar said. "The President's suffering has ruined her mind, that much is clear." He nodded briskly and tried not to sweat. "I will call the Quorum immediately."

"When you do, I would like to ask that the Quorum take up the issue of Commander Meridina."

"In what way?"

"To negotiate her release in return for other concessions," Adama replied.

Baltar blinked. Behind him, he heard a hiss from the Cylon in his head. "You want to let her go?"

"I can't keep her a prisoner and Captain Dale a hostage for the time period of a full trial. And a trial would mean public exposure of the Cylon baby and provide the peace movement openings for sabotage."

"You can't let him, Gaius," Head-Six insisted. "She could tell them that you warned her about the child. She is a threat to you! She has to die!"

"Well, Admiral, I shall ask the Quorum about it, but surely a closed trial is a suitable alternative," Baltar remarked.

Adama looked at him intently for several sconds. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Doctor," he answered in a low tone.

"It might be the best, though. People will talk if we let her go." Baltar fought to keep himself from flinching. "Perhaps a private trial by the Quorum? Just to determine if we can safely release her."

"I'll leave that to you." Adama turned toward the door. "Let me know as soon as you have an answer."

After Adama stepped out, Baltar looked back to the Cylon in his head. "You're awfully vicious today."

"I'm pointing out the obvious."

"Are you?", he asked skeptically. "If i didn't know better... I would think there was something more about this Meridina woman and her kind that has you on edge."

"Gaius, trust me. She is a threat to you." Head-Six drew close to him. "Do what you need to, but you need to make sure she dies."

There was something in the intensity in the being's eyes that worried Baltar. Actually it scared him. But he wasn't going to cause a fight he couldn't win either, not even for his own little Head-Cylon.

So he put his thoughts to the side and went to his lab phone. "Communications, patch me through to _Cloud Nine_ ," he said upon the comm specialist answering. "I need the Quorum on the _Galactica_ immediately. It's about the President."

 

 

 

Robert found that the VIP quarters were smaller than the ones aboard _Aurora_. He quickly set up his belongings and took out the laptop-sized portable system that would let him communciate visually with the _Aurora_.

First the bridge popped up. Locarno was in the command chair. " _Captain, is everything alright?_ "

"Yes." Robert shifted in his chair. "Where is Commander Andreys?"

" _In the medbay. Doctor Gillam just brought Barnes out of surgery. He's going to be fine._ "

Robert sighed with relief. "Oh thank God." _Tom's fine._ "Can you patch me down there?"

" _Transferring you now._ "

The screen blipped and changed to show the medbay from one of the interior walls. Leo and Julia were standing around a bed. Tom Barnes was asleep in it. "How is he?", Robert asked.

Julia and Leo turned. " _He's going to be fine_ ," Leo answered. " _Nothing vital was hit and Cottle got to him in time to stop the bleeding._ "

"That's good to know."

" _What's happened over there?_ ," Julia asked.

"I'm under house arrest. Meridina is chained to the floor of a cube with a platoon of Marines ready to shoot her. All things considered..." Robert sighed with resignation. "This is about the best outcome we could have hoped for. How are Lucy and Cat?"

The look on their faces told Robert he'd just asked a question they didn't want to answer. Leo reached over to the controls off-screen and tapped them. The image shifted to a different bed in the medbay. Angel was still in uniform, sitting beside her younger sister and comforting her.

Robert looked at Caterina's face and couldn't stop the gasp from coming out. "My God... Cat? Cat, are you...."

" _She's not okay_ ," Angel hissed, embracing her trembling little sister. "She looked worse when we got her back." Angel's eyes burned with a rage Robert rarely saw from her and knew to be nasty. "This is what those bastards did to her, Robert. _They beat my little sister! For nothing! For the sheer joy of it! And you still want to work with them...!_ "

Robert found his own anger was starting to rise. "I'll handle it Angel."

" _It's not going to be enough, they'll..._ "

" _I said I'll handle it!_ ," Robert shouted in irritation, causing her to go quiet, still visibly fuming. "I'll talk to Adama and..."

He heard footsteps and turned to see Adama was standing at the threshold of the VIP quarters. "Yes, Captain?", he asked.

Robert knew he had an angry look on his face. He didn't care. He pulled to the side and allowed the image to show Caterina. She looked away from the camera, but the bruising and wounds on her face were still visible. Angel looked into the camera with a glare that by all rights should have killed. Robert pointed a finger accusingly at the screen. "It's not enough you took my people into custody when they were trying to help you instead of pursuing a more diplomatic action. Or that one of your Marines got trigger happy and shot my officer, my _friend_. Your people are so out of Goddamned control that they did _this_ to one of my people! Not just anyone, but Cat, and she..." Robert lost his words at that point. The idea that someone would want to savagely beat _Cat_ of all people. Sweet, inoffensive, geeky Cat?

_Just what the hell is wrong with these people?!_

Adama looked at the screen pointedly for a moment. Robert reached over and cut the transmission. "I'll have it investigated," Adama answered.

Robert shouted, " _That's not good enough!_ "

Adama met his expression coldly. "It's the best you're getting. This is for the Fleet to deal with."

"You people..." Robert sank into a seat. "My God, Cat. She must have been terrified." He looked up at Adama. Had he been calmer, he might have recognized that the old man's look wasn't stern defiance, but constrained shame. But all he could think of was Caterina being beaten. "We just wanted to help. That's all we want. To help. And you... look at you, seriously, look at how you are! Ordering the abortion of a baby because you find her existence inconvenient, hurting the people who came over to give you the means to protect yourselves! All for what?!"

"What about your side?", Adama asked. "Your security chief bluntly violated all of the trust we showed you. She didn't try to appeal the decision. She didn't come to us and offer to take the child. She took our prisoner by _force_."

"Oh, you really think Roslin would have handed Sharon's baby over if we asked nicely?", Robert guffawed. "Don't even try that. We both know she wouldn't have cared."

"That doesn't justify betraying _our_ trust," Adama retorted. "Because that's what this comes down to. Commander Meridina violated the trust I extended to her."

Robert was still fuming, but said nothing more while he struggled to regain control of his anger.

It was clear the two had nothing else to discuss. "I'll come back when you've cooled off." Adama turned and walked out.

 

 

 

Zack was the last one to arrive to the staff meeting Julia called. He took up her usual seat while she took Rob's. The absence of Cat, Angel, Meridina, and Barnes gave the air further tension; Lucy was sitting in for Barnes.

"We did too good a job," she said. "I mean, the shield systems aren't fully up to spec, but they're pretty secure from transporter exploits."

"I know there are ways to beam through shields," Julia said.

"Aye." Scotty nodded. "But it isnae easy. Ye could kill th' people ye're beamin' out if ye cannae match the shield harmonics completely."

"Can't we?"

Scotty looked to Jarod. "Mister Jarod, maybe."

"Maybe six out of ten," Jarod admitted. "But the shield harmonics can be unpredictable. I honestly don't recommend it."

"Are we even sure about trying?", Locarno asked. "Even if we succeed it'll completely destroy our relations with these people."

"I know." Julia nodded at him. "I'm not saying we will, but I'd like the option if we had to do it."

Zack nodded at her. "We can't leave Rob and Meridina, though," he said. "We need to talk to them and get this smoothed out."

"They've made it pretty clear they don't want to talk about it," Jarod said. "Nothing we offer can change that."

"There's got to be _something_." Zack looked to Lucy. "You've been learning that life force stuff from Meridina, right? Maybe you and I could go over there and find out what might change their minds?"

Lucy blinked and clenched her fists. "I..." She looked away. "I'd rather not."

"Then I'll go alone," Zack said.

"No," Julia said. When he looked at her with clear frustration, she returned it with a disciplined look. "I know you want to get Rob and Meridina out of there, Zack. But I can't risk any problems with the Colonials right now. You can make calls, but that's it."

"I think this is a mistake," Zack said. "The risk is worth it."

"That decision is mine to make. And I'm in command. So no."

"Oh, that's an original argument," Zack said, rolling his eyes. "'I'm the boss, so I win'."

Julia shot daggers at him and Zack quieted over it. "So for now, just work on finding a safe way to beam through the sheidls we gave them," she said. "For now, we're not breaking the agreement."

She was answered by nods. A sullen one in Zack's case.

"Well, you're all dismissed. Except for Commander Carrey."

Zack stopped rising from his chair and let the others leave first. "I know that things between us have gotten complicated," Julia began, "and that you're probably not thinking things through. But remember that until you get the okay to leave this command, you still have to accept orders, and that includes _mine_. And while I shouldn't _have_ to say this, your behavior is showing I do, and I don't like that, Zack. I don't like it one bit."

He remained quiet for a few seconds before finally speaking. "Maybe that's become our problem," Zack finally said. "We're trying to balance being friends and being officers, giving each other commands when we used to give suggestions." He looked over at her. "You really like this too, don't you?"

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"This 'Group Mom' thing you've got going on. No, not just that. You like being in command. Even back during our days in the Facility, you were always taking charge of projects and missions."

Julia nodded at that. "Yeah, I suppose I do. It's a lot of responsibility."

"And you've always liked that." Zack sighed. "Dammit, Julie, I don't want to be the troublemaker. But you're asking me to sit here while Rob's in danger."

"I'm asking you to trust his judgment. And mine."

"Really?" Zack looked to her. "I just wonder if this is Rob trying to make up for the screwed up mission with that Darglan base. Putting himself at risk like that..."

Julia sighed. "Yeah, well, you know Rob. Always putting himself at risk when he can get away with it."

"Yeah." Zack tapped a finger on the table. "Listen. I know that those people like me. And my crew. We saved one of their ships. If they know it's me, I don't see how I'd be in danger. Especially if I'm not on _Galactica_ and they can't think I'm trying a scheme to get Rob and Meridina out. I really think you should let me make contact with someone. Captain Adama seemed pretty reasonable."

"Not right now," Julia answered. "Give it a day to see if things finish settling down. Then ask again."

"Fine. A day."

Julia nodded. "You're dismissed."

"Aye Commander," he said, a little flippantly, before walking out of the conference room.

 

 

 

"A private trial?" Tom Zarek looked at the others in the Quorum. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," Baltar said. He sat at the head of the table in the _Galactica_ wardroom, the flag of the Colonies behind him. The twelve members of the Quorum were seated to either side of the table. Zarek, representative of Sagittaron, was two seats down from Baltar's right. "There are sensitive matters at stake."

"You mean Adama and Roslin are trying to save face for nearly getting into a shooting war with people who came to help us," Zarek retorted. "If the trial is public then they have to admit what's going on."

"What _is_ going on?", Miksa Burian of Aquarion asked. "What did this Alliance officer do?"

Baltar took a drink. He knew it likely that word of what Roslin had ordered would leak if it the entire Quorum heard it. It was bad enough she was dying and would leave him in charge. If they removed her early, that would put him in the hot seat even faster. And if they tried and failed, it would put him on Adama's bad side, which he preferred to avoid.

On the other hand, they would find out eventually, and turning the Quorum against him seemed even less reasonable. "She took the Cylon prisoner from our cell and spirited her to their ship using their transporter technology." Baltar took another drink as the assembled all stared in bewilderment. "The Cylon is... pregnant."

" _What_ ", the Piconese representative blurted out. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. I've examined the fetus extensively."

"Who's the father?", Zarek asked.

"A Colonial Raptor pilot, Helo Agathon. He was taken over to the _Aurora_ as well." Baltar held up a flimsy. "They've filed for political asylum in the Alliance."

"Why?" This was Burian again. "Why would they help the Cylon?"

"By the Gods, I knew it," Sara Porter of Gemenon muttered. "They're siding with the Cylons. They're against our faith and they're siding with the Cylons."

"That's premature," Baltar answered. "In fact, the reason has to do with the Cylon's baby. President Roslin's order is that the pregnancy is to be terminated as a potential threat to the Fleet."

That bombshell silenced the room. Zarek blinked. "She what?"

"She's right," the Tauron delegate said. "It's... it's some kind of abomination, that thing should be terminated."

"This is why the alien officer took the Cylon?", Burian asked. "To save the child?"

"Yes." Baltar nodded. "At least, by her admissions."

"I'm with Roslin, throw the alien out of the airlock."

"That would be inadvisable," Baltar remarked bluntly. "A legal trial would give any sentence we impose the force of law and they would have to respect that. If we summarily execute their officer, the Alliance may very well leave us and never re-open relations. You could even push them into relations with the Cylons." Baltar put a finger on the table. "This is the single greatest opportunity the Fleet has ever had. We have to do this right. If Commander Meridina is to be executed, it should be from the finding of a trial. A private trial by the Quorum."

"Why don't we negotiate for concessions?", Zarek asked. "The technology these people have could revolutionize life for the people of the Fleet. They could help us find a new world to settle. Their replicator technology would give us food and medicine that we need." He looked at the others. "I say forget a trial. We negotiate with Captain Dale or his superiors for compensation."

"And we just let that Cylon get away?", the Tauron delegate demanded. "What will that say to our people then?"

"That we're putting the future ahead of everything else," Zarek countered. "We have a chance to change Colonial society for the better. It doesn't matter how many gods the Alliance worships, if they're willing to help us, we need to accept it."

"I'm with Zarek," Burian said. "I call for a vote on Vice President Baltar's private hearing suggestion. We will interview all of the key witnesses and Commander Meridina herself. We can use a possible decision to prosecute to extract concessions."

"No!", the Tauron shouted. "We can't be that weak!"

"We're already weak," Zarek countered. "And I'm tired of it. Better to make a deal now while we have an advantage. I second Delegate Burian's motion."

Baltar dutifully counted up the votes as they came. The motion was brought forward and passed by eight votes to four. The meetings and trial would be held on _Galactica_.

Now he just had to decide whether to listen to the Cylon in his head and ensure Meridina died.

 

 

 

Roslin spent most of the day in and out of sleep. She could feel the end was coming on.

A part of her welcomed it.

It had just gone so insane. These other humans, their talking about multiverses, about Earth being the home of Humanity and not Kobol, it was so much. Just too much.

This, the Cylon having a baby, it was like the entire universe was conspiring to drive her mad even as it killed her. Roslin felt adrift and she had grabbed onto whatever constant she could to stay stable. The need to protect the Fleet, to keep it from falling apart, just as it would if the Cylon having a baby was made public, or if they bowed to the _Aurora_ 's crew and their imperious behavior.

Roslin looked around in the infirmary, groggy-eyed, her mind struggling to focus. What could she do to end this madness? She hated the thought of leaving her people such a mess.

"Madame President?" One of Cottle's nurses walked over to her. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

A small and wistful smile crossed her face. "I wish I could say I was. Where is Billy?"

The nurse looked out of her vision. There was the sound of her aide being roused and after a minute or so he stepped into Roslin's view. "Ma'am?", he asked.

"Can you deliver a message for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"I want to see Captain Dale. As soon as possible." She licked at her dry lips. "While I still have time."

 

 

 

The dreams came again.

For Robert, they were familiar imagery, still chilling and terrifying. Third Reich starships burning planets. Fassbinder killing Beth. The girl in the red and gold clothing leveling everything around her, begging for his help. He could feel the burns on his body as an armored, red-haired figure urged him toward a distant red light, spewing forth destruction. A dark robed figure looked at him from a throne raised high. He turned and saw a young girl, maybe eight years old with disheveled red hair, huddling beside him in fear. Dark energy came from the robed man's upraised hand.

He expected pain. Instead he was in a room on _Galactica_. He recognized Adama, Tigh, and what looked like the Colonial Quorum at a table. Meridina was sitting beside him. A shot rang out and blood erupted from Meridina's temple. She tumbled over dead into his arms. "Meridina!", he cried out. He looked up in time to see someone holding a gun to his head. He could just make out blond hair framed around the face.

The gun went off.

Robert sat upright. A brief cry had been coming from him when he awoke, terminating as he regained control with wakefulness. His arm reached out for Angel before he remembered she wasn't there. He was alone.

He reached over for his time piece. It was still morning on both ships. He had gotten maybe four hours of sleep. Robert rubbed at his eyelids and cursed the starkness of the dream. It seemed so much more. And he knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon.

 

 

 

Lucy woke up screaming.

The images still stuck in her head. Meridina and Robert dead. Guns going off. She'd been helpless to stop it, like she was seeing it as a ghost and not a person. She touched her arms as if to reassure herself that she was flesh and blood.

As she did so, she realized that it wasn't just a dream. It didn't feel like it was one. Her senses, the new ones, were still tense and excited. Meridina had told her that sensing the possible future was one possible outcome of her growing attunement to her _swevyra_. Or it could have been her experiencing the thoughts or dreams of someone else.

Her first thought was to seek out Meridina and ask about it. Her mind quickly reminded her that Meridina was currently a prisoner over on _Galactica_. She would get no answers from Meridina.

....couldn't she? Lucy thought about it for a moment. Could Meridina feel her mind? Could they communicate? She breathed in. She could try, couldn't she?

_You cannot try. You must do._ Lucy smiled a little at the thought of Meridina's rebuke to those thoughts. She curled her legs up and set her hands on them in what felt like a natural meditation pose. She focused herself, her essence, and reached out, seeking another. _Meridina? Meridina! Are you out here? I want to talk! Please?_

Nothing.

She bit into her lip and concentrated. She would make a connection, she would do something about this, she had to. She....

Images came to her head. Not of Meridina and Robert dying, but of an open field, grass and trees. A sky? It was interspersed with a big starship with a wide dome. Other images came. There was a blond woman, other figures... another woman, a bit older looking. Something familiar about her, very familiar. A gun was changing hands. "This will be our chance," someone said

Lucy opened her eyes. She knew _that_ hadn't been a dream. It was something more.

_Trust your feelings_. Meridina's words came to her mind. _Your_ swevyra _will show you the way through your feelings. Trust in them._

Which meant she had to find the ship.

As an assistant department head Lucy didn't have quarters near the hull, so she had no window to look out into the fleet. But she knew she had seen that ship before. She went to her personal monitor and accessed the _Rio Grande_ 's sensor logs with her personal clearance. Ship after ship from the Colonial fleet popped up. She isolated them by size and....

"Bingo," she murmured to herself. "And I cannot believe I just said that out loud."

The domed vessel was on the screen, along with its name: _Cloud 9_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of one of their own is on the line as Robert and the others struggle to rebuild their relations with the Colonial Fleet while the Cylons plot against them all.

The VIP quarters Robert had been put in had a small shower stall. He was grateful for that, feeling like he needed one. An old note reminding people of water rationing was still visible at the entrance. He smirked at that. At least they'd topped off the Fleet's water reserves before everything went insane. _At least I won't feel guilty for taking a long shower_ , he thought while letting the warm water wash over him.

When Robert emerged from the shower, towel around the waist, the door to the room was opened. He recognized Billy Keikaya, Roslin's aide, who looked as exhausted as he felt. His clothing was disheveled in a way that testified to his living in the infirmary now. "Mister Keikaya?", Robert asked. "Can I help you?"

"President Roslin wants to see you," he said, his eyes bleary.

"At this time of night?"

"Yes. And she'd like it as soon as you can get there."

Robert rubbed at his tired eyes. He had thought about trying to sleep again. He acquiesed with a sigh. "Let me get ready."

 

 

 

The Marines on watch followed Robert and Billy to the infirmary. Robert watched quietly as Billy checked on Roslin to ensure she was awake. He nodded to Robert and Robert stepped up, accepting a chair from a nurse while Roslin turned in her bed. She looked even worse now. "Captain," she said. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Robert said.

She remained silent for a moment. "Do you have anything you want to ask me, Captain Dale?"

He did indeed. But Robert didn't want to press the matter. "I admit to some curiosity, but you're not feeling well. I would rather you rested."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," she muttered in reply. "Which won't be long from now."

"Despite everything... Leo will still help you," Robert said confidently.

Roslin turned her head to face him. "I believe that. But I think it's too late."

Robert nodded. "So... that's it? You're just choosing this? You're choosing to die?"

Roslin's silence resumed. "You're not pleased with me, are you Captain?"

"Honestly?" Robert shook his head. "No, I can't say that I am."

"I understand that." Roslin's weak voice cracked a little. She reached for the styrofoam cup containing water. Robert grabbed it before her weak fingers could knock it over, preserving the fluid from spilling. He gently handed it to her and let her take a drink. "But do you understand us?"

"I've tried. But I can't. Not when it comes to that baby." Robert shook his head. "Why would you order such a cruel thing? Why would you kill that child?"

"The very existence of such a thing is a threat to the Fleet," Roslin insisted. "It will... people won't understand. They'll become angry and lash out."

"That doesn't justify murdering a child."

"One life for thousands," she answered. "Do you even know what that child could be? Who knows what the Cylons are planning?"

"I don't. Do you?" Robert sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Or are you letting fear decide what you're doing?"

"Every day," she countered. "I'm afraid of my people dying out, Captain. I'm afraid of losing any more than we've already lost. And I'm afraid that the world has gone mad, and that you're the reason why."

"Really?"

"It's not your fault," she sighed. "But you're changing everything. You've taken the most fundamental facts of our history and ripped the foundation out from under them. As news of this spreads, my people are going to.... Gods, I'm not sure what. Lose their minds, perhaps."

"Your people have been through a lot," Robert agreed. "But is this the legacy you want to leave them, President Roslin? Look at what fear has already done to them? They shot my friend. They beat up my other friend, they were trying to beat her to death. All because of their hate and their fear. Now look at where it's gotten us?"

Roslin' shook her head. "Do you know what it's like, Captain? To see everything you love destroyed?"

"I know what it's like to have my world crumble around me," he answered. "I lost my parents and my sister. I lost the family home." An old and familiar pain panged within him. "I.... I moved on, yeah. And I've lost people since then. I've had to be responsible for sending people to die. It hurts. Every time. And..."

Roslin looked at him expectantly.

"I'm afraid," Robert admitted. "I'm always afraid I'll end up sending a friend to die. They're the closest I have to family now. I..." He swallowed. He thought of what would happen if he lost any of the people close to him. "I'm afraid I'll lose more people. That I'll lose my world again."

There was a nod of reply. "Yes," Roslin said. "This is all we have left. And we could lose it again. And I can't let that happen. I... I can't lose what we have left. No matter what."

Robert swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. But maybe..." He swallowed. "What if you fail to make a new world because you're too scared of losing what you had? I had to rebuild my life and it made things better in the end. Maybe it's going to be hard for your people to understand the truth, but how much better off will they be when it's over? You'll have a world again. Allies who will protect you from the Cylons. Your people won't be running and trying to save what little they have left."

There was quiet after that. Quiet until Roslin finished processing what he had said. "It's odd to see idealism like that still alive." Roslin took another sip. "If only we'd met you sooner."

"Yeah." Robert nodded. "Madame President, Meridina wasn't trying to... she meant it for the best. Isn't there anything we can do...?"

"Not now," she said. "It's come too far. It's out of my hands. You'll have to ask Baltar and the Quorum tomorrow."

Robert nodded. "Okay. Yeah."

"For what it's worth..." Roslin sunk her head onto the pillow. "I'm sorry about your friends getting hurt. There's been enough suffering on this Fleet."

"Thank you," Robert answered. It wasn't the best of apologies, but for the moment.... well, what better was he going to get with Roslin in this condition? Better to make progress.

He remained seated until Roslin had returned to sleep. At which point he nodded to the detail watching him and had them escort him back to his VIP quarters.

 

 

 

The feeling of fingers on the hairs of his neck jolted Baltar back to wakefulness. He blurted out a wordless protest at the sudden waking. The stiffness in his neck and arms made him realize he'd fallen asleep against the worktable in his lab. "Good morning, Gaius," the Cylon in his head purred.

Baltar rubbed at his eyes and yawned. "Oh, thank you very much," he muttered. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the lights of his lab and his head turned toward his monitor. "Wait... what?" Results from some of his studies of the cells from the Cylon's baby were showing. "That can't be right... can it?"

"Oh, it can," the head Cylon said. "You know what this means."

"I need to find Adama," Baltar said. He pulled on his lab coat and rushed toward the door.

 

 

 

Meridina had rested surprisingly well despite the chains and having to sleep on the deck. She returned to her meditations upon awakening. She let her _swevyra_ pulse quietly inside of her, feeling the life around her, sensing the flow of energy, practicing her focus and senses as if she were in her quarters and not a cage.

The stiffness and anxiety of her guards spiked. Without opening her eyes Meridina spoke out, "Hello, Admiral Adama. You wish to speak with me?"

"How did you know it was me?", he asked.

Meridina opened her eyes and looked at him. The commander of the Colonial fleet was pulling up a metal chair outside of the cage. He looked moderately rested. "I sensed your _swevyra_ ," she answered. "You have a particularly robust life force."

The look on Adama's face spoke of his instinctive disbelief. "You can do that? You can sense people with.., your mind?"

"Not my mind. At least not like that." Meridina put her hands together in front of her. "I am a _farisa_ as well, yes, so I can sense minds even without using my _swevyra_. But it is with _swevyra_ that I feel the life forces of others. I can see what is within them. If they are in darkness or in light."

"Darkness?"

"It is cold and terrible," Meridina said. "It clouds judgement, it corrupts mind, body, _swevyra_ , and soul. It is found everywhere that fear, hate, and anger dominate." Her eyes fell. "I have felt much darkness in your Fleet. Painful darkness. I fear for the souls of your people."

Adama crossed his arms at that. "Is that so?"

"It is. Look at your poor leader. Her fear led her to the terrible orders she gave. The extinguishing of a new life and the attacks upon those who came to give you aid." Meridina focused her eyes on him again. "Where else could such terrible demands come but from darkness?"

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands," Adama said. "You violated your orders from Captain Dale and our laws."

"Yes." Meridina nodded. "I did. To protect an innocent life."

"Why?"

"Because it is the Code. 'Do not injustice to another. Defend the weak and innocent. Do not act in hatred or spite. Let courage within you spark your _swevyra_. Stand firm even when alone. Be to all a _swevyra'se_ without fail. Do all these things though it cost you your life.'" Meridina's heart swelled as she repeated those words. They were the core within her. They were the light that guided her. Others might view them with cynicism or believe them too simple, but she did not.

Adama was in thought at hearing those words. "Those are nice words. But the world doesn't always work like that."

"It does not," Meridina agreed. "Which is why I hold to them as I do."

"You realize you could be executed?", Adama said. "If we find you guilty, you will be shot or spaced."

"Yes." Meridina drew in a breath. A brief surge of fear came up and was reflexively forced out of her mind. "I have faced death before, Admiral Adama. I have seen the horror of those ends. And I have long understood such might be my fate, either at your hands or those of another. If that is what I am called upon to do, I will do so."

Adama remained quiet for the moment. "You didn't have to surrender to us," he said. "Why did you do it?"

"To save the others," she answered. "And to save your people."

"You were afraid that Captain Dale would have destroyed us?"

"Not just that." Meridina looked him directly in the eyes. "Since I came here, I have sensed the darkness amongst your Fleet. All of the pain and despair and grief of your people... and your fear. Fear is the basic fuel for darkness, Admiral Adama. My people have long taught that fear drives the mind and soul to anger. The anger becomes hatred. And hatred leads to suffering."

"We're already suffering," Adama pointed out. "We've lost almost everything."

"Almost, yes," Meridina agreed. "But not everything. It is when all light is gone that all hope is lost, that life loses meaning, and all fall into darkness. Your people would be lost forever. I do not want that. I would be an example to the Colonies of light, of standing for what is right and dying for it, and to keep your people from losing the hope that the Alliance now provides you. If my life must be extinguished to ensure your people are saved, to rekindle the light within your hearts..." She bowed her head. "....then I make the sacrifice willingly."

There was quiet in the room. Adama put his hands together and considered the young woman. "You believe in this?"

"With all of my heart," Meridina pledged. "I am a _swevyra'se_ of Gersal. I stand for Light and the Code of Swenya. I honor her teachings, passed down from the wise Reshan, tempered by Swenya's spirit, and given to my people to guide them. That is the calling that has been in my heart since i was young."

The sincerity of Meridina was evident to Adama. He thought bitterly on what had transpired. How much of this was his fault? He knew Roslin's judgement was being impaired by her illness, but he let his own fears of breaking the Fleet again lead him into the confrontation that now saw this noble woman chained down and threatened with death.

He didn't like the Cylons. He was irritated beyond words with Helo's affection for the damn Cylon, the one wearing the face of the traitor that had shot him. He still didn't trust her, for all that the Cylons loved to play the long game.

He would have spoken more if Gaeta hadn't shown up at the door to the cell. "Admiral? Vice President Baltar wants to see you. It's urgent."

 

 

 

Lucy was at Zack's door when he emerged. "Did you get my message?", she asked.

"Yeah." Zack nodded. "Glad to see you changed your mind. Now we just need to change Julia's."

"I think I can," Lucy said.

They walked to the nearest turbolift and got in. "Bridge," Zack said after they entered.

"So..." Lucy cleared her throat. "You're still leaving?"

"That's the plan," Zack answered.

"You really think that will make things better?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I know that staying here is suffocating me," he answered.

"So it's... that." Lucy nodded. "We want to help you, you know that right?"

"Yeah. But this isn't something I can get helped with," Zack replied. "It's something I have to do for myself."

There was nothing more for Lucy to say. They remained silent until the lift let them out onto the bridge. "Angel's taking the day off, I see," Lucy murmured upon seeing Lieutenant Jarke at Tactical. Ensign al-Rashad was at Science. Seeing Caterina was missing reminded Lucy of what had been done to her and she breathed a silent prayer that Cat would recover emotionally from the beating.

Julia was in the conference room, using it as an impromptu office space mwhile she ran the ship. The morning reports were piled beside her while she munched away at a breakfast pastry. ".... _delicate situation, Commander_ ," they heard Admiral Maran saying. " _While I applaud Commander Meridina and Captain Dale for defusing it, allowing anything to happen to either will go too far for the government. We already have Congressman Palas talking about an investigation. If the Colonies do anything to hurt Meridina, it will destroy any hope they have of getting Gersallian support for resettlement near the borders. I can't guarantee the Dorei will be willing to go it alone on their defense. You need to make this clear to the Colonial authorities._ "

"I'll try, sir..." Julia started skimming a datapad. "But the more we push them, the more likely they might just act ouf of spite. What Meridina did cost us a lot of trust with them."

" _I imagine so. Whatever you and Captain Dale do out there, Commander, the President has your back._ " Maran briefly went silent. " _And just so you know, Your guests' asylum requests are in the system now. Whatever happens, you can't return the Cylon named Sharon or Karl Agathon to Colonial custody._ "

"I imagined as much sir."

" _Good luck, Commander. Maran out._ "

There was a chirp to confirm the channel ahd closed. "Well, that's handled," Julia sighed. She looked up to them. "Let me guess. Here to ask for permission to go over again?"

"We need to go to _Cloud Nine_ , Julia," Lucy said. "Immediately."

"Well." Julia's expression showed some surprise. "You've changed your mind. What happened?"

"I reconsidered it," Lucy answered. "I need to go over there."

"What would you do over there?", Julia asked. "The Quorum is returning to the _Galactica_ for their hearing about Meridina."

"I was thinking it might be good neutral ground to talk to Adama, maybe through his junior officers," Zack said. "His son's a cool guy. Maybe we can discuss things. Not just this mess with Meridina but getting mutual cooperation back on track. Or if not Adama, maybe the civilian leadership of the Fleet?"

Julia seemed to consider it. "It is a good idea, in general. I can call Adama and see what he..."

" _Bridge to Commander Andreys._ " Jupap's chirping voice interrupted them. " _Admiral Adama wishes to speak to you._ "

"Speak of the devil," Julia said. She put away her breakfast. "Put him on, Lieutenant."

After several moments the old man's voice rumbled over the speaker. "{i]Commander. Vice President Baltar wants to make a visit to the [/i]Aurora _concerning the Cylon baby. He's determined something special about the child._ "

Julia blinked. "Well, I can certainly meet the request, but I'm shocked you're considering it in these circumstances, Admiral."

" _Only because of what he's found. He needs to discuss it with your Doctor Gillam. But due to the situation, I need a guarantee of some kind._ "

"You mean beyond having Captain Dale as a hostage?", Julia noted wryly. She looked to Lucy and Zack. "Well, we have our own request. Commander Carrey wants to talk to someone on the _Cloud Nine_. He thinks that we can get a dialogue going again on cooperation."

For a moment there was silence. " _I can send a couple officers to meet with him._ "

"Great. Our people will transport over to the _Cloud Nine_ in an hour and you can send Doctor Baltar to us. Anything else, Admiral?"

" _The Quorum will be meeting in a few hours to debate what's going to happen to Commander Meridina. I'll keep you informed of any decisions._ "

"Please do, Admiral. Andreys out." Julia tapped a key to cut the transmission. She leveled a look at Zack and Lucy. "Alright. Head over there. See what they might want to release Meridina and get this crisis over with."

"Without telling them that the bosses back in Portland are talking about cutting them off if anything happens to Meridina?"

"Uh, yeah," Julia answered. "Best to do it that way for now."

"Sure." Zack looked to Lucy. "Want to get some breakfast before we go?"

"Alright," Lucy answered. She felt she'd need it to settle her nerves. The energy inside of her was starting to vibrate with the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

 

 

 

Lee Adama stepped off the shuttle from the _Galactica_ and found Tom Zarek waiting for him. "So, Captain." Zarek smiled at him. "I've heard you're coming to meet with officers from the Alliance ship?"

Lee smiled diplomatically. "You hear a lot of things, Mister Zarek."

"I'm good friends with the ship's staff." Zarek followed Lee to the door leading away from the landing bay. "I've got an hour before we're due over on _Galactica_. I wouldn't mind meeting this officer."

"Of course you wouldn't Zarek." Kara walked up. "Captain."

"Captain. Although we don't have to be formal." Lee nodded at her. "Nice to see you. I hear you had some trouble."

"A bit." Kara eyed Zarek. "So, when does our party show up?"

They were answered by the sight of an Alliance shuttle entering the last berth in the bay. It came to a perfect landing beside Lee's shuttle. The side hatch opened and Zack stepped out with Lucy behind him. Lee and Kara saluted first, recognizing Zack's superior rank. "Commander Carrey, good to see you again," Lee said.

Zack straightened his spine and nodded. "Captain Adama, Captain Thrace. You remember Lieutenant Lucero?"

"I do." Kara nodded at Lucy. "I'm glad I didn't have to shoot you yesterday, Lieutenant."

"I'm glad I didn't have to smash you into the bulkhead, Captain," Lucy answered with a thin smile.

Kara smirked briefly before her expression darkened. She wanted to ask about Cat Delgado but not with Zarek in earshot. Lucy sensed the desire and, on her own, added, "Lieutenant Delgado's good as well."

Zarek stepped up between them. "Commander Carrey? You're the commander of the _Koenig_ , right?" He offered a hand. "Good to meet you, Commander. I want to give my personal thanks to you and your crew for saving the _Faru Sadin_."

"Likewise, Mister..." Zack took the offered hand.

Lee moved his eyes toward Zarek. "This is Representative Thomas Zarek of Sagittaron," he answered. "He's a member of the Quorum."

"Your... legislative council, right?", Lucy asked.

"Yes," Zarek answered. "We're the civilian government that runs the Fleet alongside President Roslin." He smiled at Lucy. "You are?"

"Lieutenant Lucilla Lucero, operations officer," Lucy replied simply.

"Ah. Were you one of the officers the military tried to seize when Roslin and Adama nearly ruined everything?"

Lee and Kara shot looks at Zarek. Lucy and Zack couldn't help but notice the tension. Lucy nodded slightly. "I was over on _Pegasus_ , yes."

"My apologies, Lieutenant, for any harm caused," Zarek said. "The Quorum is planning on investigating this entire incident thoroughly. We hope to get this situation resolved so that our relations with your people can be put back on track."

Zack nodded and looked to Lee. "Well, I came over to try and get some cooperation going again. A lot's going to rely on your people releasing Meridina, though."

"I thought so." Zarek smiled. "I have a reserved table at one of the best lounges on the ship. Why don't we head there to discuss matters? Captain Adama can take over for me when it's time for me to head to _Galactica_."

Zack noticed the obvious consternation from Lee and Kara. But he also knew that he was dealing with a political figure who had the sway to make things work more smoothly. He nodded. "Sure. I'd like to."

 

 

 

Julia was waiting in the shuttle bay when the shuttle carrying Baltar arrived. He instructed the pilot to remain on standby and pulled out a briefcase. "Commander." Unlike his prior tour, this time Julia had the feeling she wasn't getting undressed behind his eyes. He was actually intent on something else. "I'd like to go straight to your medbay."

"Doctor Gillam is waiting for you," she answered. "Follow me." She led him out the door. Two security officers, a blue-skinned Dorei and a red-feathered Alakin, fell in to escort them.

When they arrived in the medbay Leo was waiting for them. Sharon and Helo were at one bed with life sign scanners active behind them. Caterina was still in the other bed for observation, sleeping quietly in the arms of her big sister. Baltar noticed them and the remaining bruises on Caterina's face. "Did we... do that to her?", he asked.

"Yes," Julia answered... simultaneously to his head Cylon. She moved around and stood beside Julia. Baltar took notice for a moment but kept any thoughts about two beautiful blondes being beside each other from entering his head.

"I'm sorry," Baltar replied. He looked at Leo. "Doctor Gillam?"

"Doctor Baltar, yes?" Leo extended his hand and allowed Baltar to shake it. "Your preliminary information was pretty interesting. I've been running my own tests, but I never imagined..."

"Imagined what?", Sharon asked.

Leo turned and looked at Sharon. "Your baby's cellular structure is... well, I've never seen anything like it. The cells are biochemically flexible to the extent that they're quite capable of repairing cellular damage."

"So our baby is what, more surviveable?", Helo asked.

"More than that," Baltar replied. "The child's cells could likely be used to heal others."

Leo shot a look at Baltar. Julia saw this and realized what Baltar meant. "You mean... President Roslin?", Julia asked.

"Probably," Baltar said. "The baby's cells could send her cancer into complete remission."

Leo perked up at hearing that. "Which would buy us time for treatment to get rid of it."

"Exactly," Baltar said.

"You're okay with this, Doctor Baltar?", Helo asked. "I mean, you'd be President..."

"That presumes, Lieutenant Agathon, that I want the job," Baltar answered. "I have many interests, being President isn't necessarily one of them."

"She tried to kill my baby," Sharon protested. "Now you're asking me to risk my child to save her?"

"The risks are non-existent," Leo assured her. "We won't have to cut anything, we'll use microprobes to gather the cellular material we need."

"I assure you, your child will be perfectly safe," Baltar added.

Sharon bit into her lip. She looked to Helo. "Not unless they return Meridina safe and sound," she answered.

"Pardon?", Baltar asked.

"I want Meridina returned safely to the _Aurora_ ," Sharon answered. "Let her go. And I'll consent to the operation."

"President Roslin may not have that much time," Julia said. "She's pretty bad."

"That's her fault," Sharon answered. "Meridina was ready to risk her life to save my baby. She's risking her life now to save the Colonial Fleet. I'm not helping the woman who could get her killed." She looked intently at Baltar. "Meridina for the treatment."

"The Quorum is intending to discuss whether criminal charges will be levied today," Baltar said. "But I don't think we can get an answer that quickly..."

"Don't expect me to say yes until you do."

"Don't, Gaius."

Baltar saw his head Cylon move beside Julia and toward Leo. "Don't do anything to let Meridina go," the head Cylon insisted. "She has to die." The blonde smiled and purred, "Besides, that would make you President."

"But I don't want to be President!", Baltar blurted aloud.

"Then I suggest you listen to the woman." Angel stirred from the bed. She glared at him. "You give us back Meridina and Robert and your President gets her cure. Otherwise you'd better be ready to hear 'Hail to the Chief.'"

"Lieutenant..." Julia shot a look at Angel.

"Gaius...." The Head Cylon was glaring at him. "She's a threat. She has to die. No matter what."

Baltar swallowed. "I... I...." He looked fearfully at the head Cylon, which meant he seemed to be looking at Julia. She looked at him quizzically, not sure whe he seemed so upset and frightened of her. "I understand. Yes, it's your choice. I'll... well, we'll see what the Quorum wants to do." Baltar looked to Julia. "Commander, I would like to return to _Galactica_. I need to prepare for the Quorum meeting."

"Of course. This way, Doctor." Julia escorted him out of the medbay.

Angel looked at the pensive look on Leo's face. "You don't seem happy," she said.

"I'm not," he replied. He glanced toward Sharon. "I understand you're angry, and you have the right to make this decision.... but I don't agree with leaving a woman to die."

Sharon didn't answer him. She looked to Helo and laid her head back.

Leo retreated to his office to look over readings. Angel followed him, vibrating with anger. "Have you forgotten what that evil bitch caused?", she demanded.

"No, I haven't," Leo answered. "But that doesn't mean I want her to die." He looked squarely at Angel. "And if you were in your right mind, you wouldn't either."

Angel crossed her arms. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're so mad you're not thinking straight," Leo replied. "I know you're a better woman than this, Angel."

"She caused Cat to get hurt. Because of her Rob is over there, in danger. All because she wanted to kill a _baby_. So you tell me why I should give a damn."

"Because you're a better person," Leo answered. "At least, I thought you were a better person."

Angel's nostrils flared. She looked like she'd been struck. For a moment it looked like she was struggling to speak, but she gave it up and stormed out of the office.

Leo sighed. Angel was passionate to a fault at times. He darkly wondered how much of this was her frustration at Robert not letting her come with him. As much as he enjoyed seeing his friends being happy, he was starting to doubt it was such a good thing given their new jobs.

He decided to get his mind off this by turning his attention to the scans he had of the half-Cylon baby's cells. This was a biological mystery he would love to solve.

 

 

 

Lucy had to admit her surprise. She was convinced Zarek's focus on economics and politics would cause Zack's eyes to roll up into his skull and his brain to go into shutdown mode. But he remained attentive the entire time, responding to Zarek's remarks about economic unfairness or the oppression of the Sagittarons by bringing up bits from their former lives in Kansas. Zack wasn't an economist, of course, but with her input he talked up how replicator technology altered supply and demand for an economy.

"You're a pretty smart man, Commander," Zarek said, pointedly shaking Zack's hand again. "Hopefully we can implement this replicator technology across the Fleet. It would make the lives of our people a lot happier."

"Hopefully we can get to that," Zack agreed. "We just need to clear up this situation with Meridina over that Cylon."

Zarek smirked and ignored the uncomfortable looks from Lee and Kara. "Yes, well, I believe we can get that out of the way today. I'm going to bring everything up in the Quorum to make it clear Roslin acted stupidly. Not that I don't admire her accomplishments, but I think Roslin's sickness has ruined her mind."

"I'm not one to speak about her, honestly," Zack said. "But..."

There was a tone. Zarek pulled out a mobile phone unit and answered it. "The Quorum's ready? Fine, I'm on my way." He closed it and stood. "It was great talking to you, Commander. I look forward to seeing the Colonies and your Allied Systems working together in the future." He offered a hand and Zack accepted it. Zarek walked away.

Lucy and Zack watched him go for a moment. When Zack was sure Zarek was out of earshot over the background chatter of the lounge, he looked back to Lee and Kara. "Well, that was fun," he sighed, taking a drink from the club soda Zarek had ordered for him.

"You handled yourself pretty well," Lucy remarked.

"He certainly took a liking to you, Commander," Lee said. "It can be tricky when Zarek does that."

"I learned how to deal with that stuff from Rob and Julie," Zack said. "I smile and nod a lot and say something here and there to break up the monotony. Honestly I don't even know half of what I said about replicator-based economics." He set the glass down. "So, can we talk about cooperation?"

"Sure." Lee nodded. "I think the Admiral wants this Meridina situation out of the way. If we can get anything to show for it, to show you understand you crossed the line with us, I think you'll find that the Quorum will let her go."

"Okay." Zack put his hands together. "What do you have in mind? More shield generators? Replicators?"

"Well..."

"...actually." Kara leaned in. "What if you helped us raid Caprica?"

Lee gave her a look. Zack blinked. "Your capital world, right? The one the Cylons nuked?"

"Yeah. There are survivors," Kara answered. "I've seen them myself. They're fighting a war with the Cylons that they can't win. Sooner or later they're going to run out of radiation treatments and they'll all die."

"And you want to raid Caprica to give them supplies?"

"No," Kara answered. "I want to raid Caprica to get them out. We can bring them to the Fleet. Hell, with your technology we could hit all of the Colonies. There's got to be more survivors."

Zack nodded. "If I remember right your home systems are weeks away from here. I'm not sure we could launch an operation like that so easily."

"It's not so far if we use Cylon drives..."

Lucy started to look away, letting Zack debate the idea with Kara. As her eyes scanned toward the front door of the lounge she saw Zarek was still standing there. There was a woman with him, blond, looking away from Zarek and talking. Lucy focused on her senses, feeling with her life force, and felt their speech come to her. ".... _private meetings, Councilman? What about the transparency we were promised? How can you keep the people of the Fleet in the dark about what's going on with the Earth ship?_ "

There was something in that voice that got Lucy's attention. Zarek answered, " _Sometimes we have to be careful about the information we give out, Ms. Biers. You know that. But I assure you, the findings of the Quorum will be publicly...._

" _How can we guarantee we get the full truth if everything happens behind locked doors?_ ", the woman retorted. Lucy focused on the voice. She knew she'd heard it before.

Zarek sighed. " _What if I let you in on the session then? You can report on the findings when the Quorum agrees to go public. And not a moment before. That's the best I can do for you._ "

The woman seemed to think on it. " _You drive a hard bargain..._ "

Lucy's eyes widened.

She knew that voice.

_And just where did you come from?_

_I hear your ship had some form of... teleporter?_

_We have tests to run. We'll let you know a final price when we get back._

Lucy focused again, trying to sense Zarek's sight. She couldn't mind-read like Meridina so she couldn't do it directly. But Meridina had shown her how the power she was using could sense things even without direct mental link. She tried to focus on the image.

"Lucy?"

"Shh," she hissed, ignoring the look on the faces of Zack, Lee, and Kara. "That woman...."

"Who?" Lee looked beyond. "Are you talking about D'anna? The reporter leaving with Zarek?"

They did indeed step out. Lucy couldn't get the image in her head and growled in frustration. "I need to see what she looks like," she insisted. "Please."

"Her news show is on in a few hours..." Kara began.

"I need to know _now_ ," Lucy insisted. She turned to face them. "Picture her in your minds. Please, trust me."

Lee and Kara exchanged looks. Kara knew some of what Lucy could do but Lee had not yet seen it. When Lee looked to Zack he shrugged. "Hey, I've seen the stuff Meridina can do, and Lucy can do it now too."

"Alright, fine, do your mumbo jumbo and..."

Before Kara finished the sentence she sensed something in her head. The image she had of D'anna Biers almost slipped but she kept it. "You're actually reading my frakking mind?"

"I'm just sensing the image in your head, it's not entirely clear but..." Lucy felt the image come clear in her mind. She gasped and fell back into her chair. "Oh God, I was right. I was... oh God it's _her_."

"Who?", Zack asked.

"The woman who tried to buy me on Djamar Station. Remember, back when we first met Meridina and the Gersallians and the Dorei?", Lucy said to him. "When those pirates abducted me?"

Zack's brow furrowed. "But... that doesn't make sense, the Colonies haven't come this far out before, and definitely not to the frontier of Dorei and Gersallian space."

"What are you saying?", Lee asked. "That you've met D'anna?"

"That's her!", Lucy insisted. "I remember her. She was with this other guy, this... dark-skinned bald guy..."

Kara grabbed Lucy's forearm. "What did you just say?"

"Dark-skinned bald guy. Uh, a little lighter in color than Leo," Lucy answered. Lucy thought of the two of them together. The blonde woman - D'anna, she could swear - watching as the man drew blood from her.

Kara's jaw dropped. "Frak me," she said. "Frak me... I see his face. How the frak..."

Lucy blinked. She didn't think she was projecting the mental image that much...

"He's a Cylon I saw on Caprica," she continued. "And.... oh _frak me_.."

"Excuse me?" Lee looked at the two women. "What are you two talking about?"

"She's one of them," Lucy said. "That... that explains why Meridina has footage of her at that Faith Summit that got bombed five years ago. And how she was at the station."

"Who's one of what?", Zack asked.

"D'anna Biers..."

"....is a _frakking Cylon_ ," Kara finished for Lucy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of one of their own is on the line as Robert and the others struggle to rebuild their relations with the Colonial Fleet while the Cylons plot against them all.

The final Quorum members were preparing to board the shuttle to _Galactica_. Zarek was going to go last and have D'anna with him.  
  
"Excuse me." D'anna got Zarek's attention. "I'll be right back." She motioned to a man standing off to the side, waving at them. "Interviewee. Before this happened I was scheduled to talk with him today."  
  
"Well, don't keep me from giving him the bad news," Zarek answered. "Although if he's patient, maybe he'll get that interview today after all."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be right back." D'anna hurried over to the man, dressed as priestly clergy. "What is it?", she asked.  
  
"You know your purpose," the priest said. It wasn't really a question.  
  
D'anna nodded. "I do. But is the ship..."  
  
"It is," he pledged. "The Humans only got one. You will be welcomed back with open arms."  
  
D'anna nodded and looked very reassured. "I look forward to it. I'm tired of living here."  
  
"Aren't we all?", Brother Cavil said, a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Remember. The Gersallian must die. Everyone else is extra."  
  
"She's the priority target. I'll shoot Captain Dale and Admiral Adama afterward," D'anna whispered back.  
  
"Yes." Cavil put a hand on her shoulder. His voice became loud. "Of course I understand, my dear child. This is a momentous event, you should be there to observe it. I will patiently await your return!"  
  
D'anna smiled and nodded before she pulled away. Zarek gave her an amused look as she boarded the shuttle before he did.  
  
All of this time living amongst the Humans, and it came down to this. A great blow to be delivered for the Plan. For God.  
  
And she would be the one doing it.  
  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight." Lee held a hand up. "You two are going to accuse a leading journalist of the Fleet of being a Cylon with evidence based on reading minds?"  
  
"No," Lucy sighed. "Based on the fact I saw her years ago on a pirate station where she tried to buy me. In the company of a known Cylon."  
  
"But that link is based entirely on Kara seeing inside your mind somehow," Lee protested. "This... it just isn't going to work."  
  
"So we need proof," Zack said. "Something that confirms someone is a Cylon."  
  
"Doesn't Doctor Baltar have a Cylon detector?", Lucy asked.  
  
"It didn't work before," Kara snorted. "And I bet he's already tested her."  
  
Zack smirked and clapped his hands together. "Well, a good thing Baltar's not the only genius around here, right? Let's take this to Jarod and Cat and see what they come up with."  
  
"You mean we'd build our own Cylon life detector?", Lucy asked. "How would we know it works? We'd need a... Cylon...." Lucy laughed. "Of course. We have Sharon."  
  
"Bingo," Zack said. He stood up. "We'll return to the _Aurora_. You two want to come?"  
  
"Probably better if we don't," Lee said. "I'll get back to _Galactica_ and see what I can do to stop Biers."  
  
"I'm going too," Kara said. At that, the two groups headed off from the lounge.  
  
  
  
  
Robert had an early breakfast and was ready when Tigh came to collect him. "They're moving your friend to the starboard hanger deck," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Colonel." Robert took a final check of his uniform in the mirror and stepped out to join the older man. The Marines followed them as they walked through the corridors of the big ship. Robert noticed Tigh was struggling with something. But he kept quiet.  
  
Finally Tigh broke his silence. "Thought you should know the Old Man is going to clean house over on _Pegasus_."  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"We heard about what they did to that sweet little scientist girl," Tigh continued. "It's a Gods-damned disgrace and I don't mind saying it."  
  
Robert fought down a surge of anger over what had been done to Cat. This was, at least, something being said in the right direction. "Yes. It was."  
  
Tigh made a noise from his throat. "Not that I think your people were right. All this talk about being our friends and the first thing you do when we're not seeing eye to eye is poke us in the eye." Tigh turned his head and faced Robert. "Just how were we supposed to take that, huh?"  
  
"Well, obviously not well," Robert remarked. "We both screwed that up. But we weren't the ones who were going to force a woman to abort her baby."  
  
"You deal with Cylons long enough, you're going to lose that attitude about them quick," Tigh retorted. "As far as I'm concerned, you can keep her, and Helo too if she's that damned important to him. But if you trust them that quickly you'll get burned. Understand?"  
  
"You might not believe how many times I heard people tell me that about people they hated."  
  
"Oh yeah? How many of them got nuked by the people they were warning you about?"  
  
Tigh's question was right on the mark. Robert frowned and sighed. "None."  
  
"You kids think you're smart, but that won't do you a bit of good if you walk around just trusting people," Tigh continued. "The Cylons are bad news. Keep that in mind."  
  
At that point Robert didn't think the discussion would go anywhere else, so he ceased talking about it.  
  
  
  
  
Julia entered the medbay and found Zack, Lucy, and Jarod in the corner, Leo nearby and checking on Cat. "You said something big happened over there, what was it?"  
  
"We found another Cylon," Zack answered.  
  
Julia's jaw dropped open. " _What_?"  
  
"Not just that," Jarod continued. "But going by Lucy's description, it's the same being who tried to buy her from the pirates at Djamar Station over two years ago."  
  
"Or a copy at least." Lucy held up her multidevice and showed the image of a blonde woman. "They call her D'anna Biers. She's this big time video journalist for the Fleet."  
  
"And you're certain that's her?", Julia asked. "It's been..."  
  
"I won't forget that day," Lucy said, almost harshly. "I... it's not something you forget, Julia."  
  
Julia nodded in understanding. "Okay."  
  
"Besides, Meridina and I found her in other footage," Lucy said. "That Faith Summit the Dorei nations held back before our contact? The one where Captain Potana from the _Mayala_ had his entire family blown up? She was there too. She's the leading suspect for planting at least one of the bombs."  
  
Julia let out a breath. "Meridina said the Cylons already knew about the Gersallians and Dorei, but this is beyond that. I mean, if it's true..."  
  
"...odds are it is," Jarod interceded.  
  
"...if it's true, the Cylons have been attacking two founding nations of the Allied Systems for years." Julia gritted her teeth. "I need to tell Admiral Maran. And we need to do something about this..."  
  
"We are," Jarod answered.  
  
"That's why they're taking up room in my medbay," Leo called out, looking up from where he was treating the fractured bones in Caterina's face.  
  
"We're putting together a scanning protocol to detect humanform Cylons," Lucy clarified.  
  
Julia blinked. "Really? How? Our sensors haven't been able to pinpoint any Cylons in the Fleet."  
  
"It's an issue of resolution," Lucy replied. "The sensors used for those kinds of lifesigns aren't programmed to look for the internal indications that a Human has Cylon bits inside. That's what we're fixing here."  
  
Jarod held up a medical scanner. "Just doing some final tweaking. We're using Leo's examination of Sharon and her baby to establish a base point for scanning differences between Human physiology and Cylon."  
  
"Good. When will it be ready?"  
  
"Twenty minutes or so, need to finish patch updates," Lucy replied.  
  
Julia checked her multidevice and the clock on it. "Alright. I'll go call Maran."  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
  
Meridina remained in cuffs for the procession through _Galactica_ , surrounded entirely by the Marines with Adama alongside her. She noted the way he was looking about. "Are you concerned, Admiral?"  
  
"A little," he admitted.  
  
"This would be about the other Sharon being shot?"  
  
He didn't look at her or give any indication of how much that thought annoyed him. "Maybe," he conceded.  
  
"I shall be careful to observe for attackers, then," Meridina pledged. Bound hand and foot she had only limited mobility, but some people could be surprised what a _swevyra'se_ could do even in her situation.  
  
As she said that, Meridina did feel a tingle of warning within. She felt like something might happen, she just wasn't sure what.  
  
  
  
  
D'anna took leave of Zarek outside of the hanger deck. She slipped away from him by alluding to a need to use the restroom and was directed to the nearest "head" by helpful crewmembers. The _Galactica_ facilities were unisex, but at this point they did include semi-private stalls. Knowing it was the best choice she had, D'anna went to work. From her personal bag she pulled several ceramic pieces out, rods and flat pieces and the like.  
  
It would only take her ten seconds to assemble the light firearm and put the clip in. Five shots. It would have to be enough.  
  
  
  
  
Lee and Kara came in hot to land on _Galactica_. The flight deck officer confronted them at the exit. "What is your problem, your velocity was..."  
  
"Fleet emergency," Lee said. "Where's Admiral Adama?"  
  
"Off with the Quorum, I think. Starboard hanger."  
  
Lee nodded and, with Kara, they took off.  
  
  
  
  
Zack watched impatiently as Jarod and Leo fussed with the scanner. "The setting should be working," Jarod protested.  
  
"It's not," Leo countered. "See? Human scale returns. Nothing to say she's a Cylon."  
  
Sharon sat passively. Helo stood nearby, looking ready to hold her hand and frustrated at seeing Sharon used as a test subject. "Maybe there's just no way to tell?", he said.  
  
"No. We should be able to detect the electronics inside of her body," Jarod answered. "The bioelectric field shouldn't be this close to baseline normal."  
  
"What if Cylon bioelectrics only trigger when a Cylon's actively using their electronics?" Lucy suggested.  
  
They all looked at Sharon, who shrugged. "It's not something we just consciously do or not do," she said. "It's a part of us."  
  
"That Quorum meeting is about to start," Zack reminded them. "We need a way to prove D'anna Biers is a Cylon, and this is our best hope. There's got to be something...."  
  
"Why not try a focused electromagnetic scan?"  
  
Eyes turned toward the nearby bed where Caterina was sitting quietly. She looked far better now. The worst bruises still showed a little but she no longer looked like she'd gone twenty rounds with a heavyweight boxer. Caterina slid off the bed and smoothed out her hospital gown for modesty's sake. She walked over. "The Cylons probably have signal shielding built into their electronics. But that kind of shielding will stand out if you run it through an EM scan on the right wavelengths."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Jarod said. He handed Cat the scanner. "What do you think?"  
  
Cat accepted it and started tinkering with the object. She tried a setting and got nothing. She focused and went through them, seeing if she got any results. Just as Jarod went to take back the scanner, Caterina called out, "Wait! I've got it." She prompted Jarod and Lucy to look. The scanner was shining gold over Sharon's profile. Cat moved it to scan Helo and Zack, but there was no golden aura like on Sharon. "There, see? The scanner senses the insulation. You can see she's a Cylon."  
  
"Brilliant," Zack said, applauding.  
  
"I'll say." Jarod put an arm on Cat's shoulder. "Way to go, Cat, that was a great idea."  
  
A smile broke through Cat's expression. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Carrey to bridge." Zack took the scanner and went for the door, Lucy behind him. "Alert _Galactica_ , we need to get over there _now_."  
  
  
  
  
D'anna returned to the large hanger deck and smiled at the Marine guard at the door. She handed him her personal bag and he gave it a quick check before satisfying himself there was nothing inside of it. Since landing on the ship had required going through more extensive security procedures she wasn't subjected to the kind of search that might have revealed the gun she had assembled. She was waved in and found a seat in the front row. She had pencil and paper in hand to complete the facade.  
  
Most of the Quorum was already in its seats and the handful that weren't had gravitated around Baltar. D'anna considered shooting him if she could, but Cavil's priority list was still in her head. The Gersallian, then her captain, and then Adama. Baltar would come fourth if she could actually get the shot off.  
  
She steeled herself, ready to implement this phase of the Plan.  
  
  
  
On the bridge of the _Aurora_ Julia watched Jarod resume Ops. "So this device can find Cylons?"  
  
"Yes. Cat found the right EM wavelengths to pick up their internal signal insulation." Jarod ran his hands over the Ops station. "I think that given time I can refine our ship sensors to do the same, but I'm looking at hours of work."  
  
"So we need to get the device over there." Julia leaned forward. "Put me through to _Galactica_."  
  
  
  
  
Tigh took up the phone when he got notification of the signal. " _Colonel Tigh? This is Commander Andreys. We have a device that can scan for Cylons, we think one of them might be going after the Quorum. Can we send a shuttle over?_ "  
  
Tigh frowned. "Awfully convenient," he murmured. "I'm afraid that's a no. The Admiral's orders were strict; no ships coming in during the meeting."  
  
" _This is important, Colonel._ "  
  
 _Or a trick_. Tigh allowed the suspicious thought to nearly come to his tongue. But he didn't give it a voice. If they were right - and Gods knew they had the techno-wizardry to pull it off, as far as Tigh thought - then this was something worth the risk. "I'll get Adama", he said. He nodded to Dualla. "Patch me through to the hanger deck."  
  
  
  
  
The Marine phalanx with Adama and Meridina entered from the door opposite of where D'anna had come. She had expected that and wasn't ready to take her shot anyway. Not until she was seated beside Captain Dale at a table facing the makeshift half-circle where the Quorum were taking their seats. She needed every second.  
  
  
  
  
Adama saw the tension go through Meridina's body. "Something wrong?", he asked.  
  
"There is danger here," she murmured. Meridina's _swevyra'se_ was buzzing with a warning sense. Something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she had to admit. "But there is real physical danger in this room."  
  
Adama's skepticism nearly had him dismiss her words. But he didn't. His instincts told him something was wrong here. The room was a big target for the Cylons, after all, even with all of the security to ensure the proceedings remained private. He cursed the necessity of using the larger hanger deck over the smaller but more easily-secured wardroom. Before he could say anything, one of the Marines called out to him. "Admiral, it's CIC for you, Colonel Tigh says it's important."  
  
Adama went over and accepted the phone. "Adama here."  
  
" _I've got Commander Andreys asking to send people over. She says she has a Cylon detector and that one of her people identified a Cylon in the Fleet._ "  
  
"Suspicious timing," Adama murmured.  
  
" _Damned suspicious,_ " Tigh agreed. " _I mean, don't their shuttles have those transporting devices? If we let one get within the shields..._ "  
  
"Yeah. Put the Commander on for me." Adama remained quiet until he heard the clicking of the channel being piped in. "Commander Andreys, this is not the best timing."  
  
" _I know,_ " she said. " _But Commander Carrey and Lieutenant Lucero just got back a short while ago with the news. Lieutenant Lucero saw a suspected Cylon over on_ Cloud Nine."  
  
"Were you field-testing this device you say you have?"  
  
" _No. She says she's seen the woman before. Years ago on a trading outpost on the outskirts of Gersallian space. None of your people could have been that far out, but Sharon says the Cylons have been poking around the edges of Gersallian and Dorei space for years now. She would have to be a Cylon to have been there._ "  
  
Adama frowned. "You'll understand my skepticism, Commander."  
  
" _I know. But this is something we can use to make up for what Meridina did. We could gift you the scanner and the means to make more. It's a handheld device._ "  
  
"If it works," Adama answered. "You wouldn't happen to have the name of..."  
  
"Admiral, Captain Adama's at the door," one of the Marines said. "He wants to see you." The Marine leaned in. "He says they found a Cylon on _Cloud Nine_."  
  
Adama put two and two together. "Bring him in, quietly." He started visually scanning the crowd. Meridina was still tense, far moreso than she'd been at any point of this crisis. And he could feel it in his bones. Something was wrong. He started scanning the crowd of Quorum aides and members of the _Galactica_ crew being brought forth for testimony. His eyes moved across the crowd.  
  
"Commander, are you still there?"  
  
" _Yes. You wanted the name of the person Lieutenant Lucero believes to be the Cylon?_ "  
  
"Yes." Adama's eyes kept scanning the room. They passed across the front row of seats and he saw...  
  
" _D'anna Biers._ "  
  
  
  
  
D'anna kept looking at her targets. Robert Dale looked pensive but unaware. He had more mundane concerns at the moment. The Gersallian was different. She looked... tense and concerned, if not outright fearful. Like she knew that someone was coming to kill her but didn't know who it was or how her death was going to be brought about. That worried D'anna.  
  
Adama was on the phone along the wall. People moving about obscured her sight of him at points. But she watched his eyes scan the crowd. They swept over her and stopped for a moment.  
  
A moment enough for D'anna to begin feeling suspicious. Was she somehow betrayed? Should she just shoot now? What if...?  
  
Adama's eyes kept going. D'anna calmed her thoughts and returned to looking around.  
  
  
  
  
Meridina felt the intent come across her conscious. There was someone here with the intent to do violence. She was certain of that now. She started looking around the crowd and knew she would be the intended victim.  
  
But where would the attack come from?  
  
  
  
  
Adama forced himself to keep his eyes sweeping. D'anna Biers, a Cylon?! The thought filled him with disgust and horror. She was in the perfect position to undermine the Fleet with her journalism. There were few people he would be more horrified to hear were Cylons.  
  
"That's a big charge, Commander," he said.  
  
" _We can prove it. We've tested the scanner, it works._ "  
  
"And all I have to do is let you penetrate _Galactica_ 's defenses. I'm not sure I trust you that much, Commander."  
  
  
  
  
On the bridge of the _Aurora_ , Julia cringed and put her hand to her forehead. That was the problem, wasn't it? Trust. Adama had to trust her and she had to trust him. And after everything that had happened.  
  
 _This is your chance_ , a voice inside of her said. _Convince him and beam Meridina and Robert out. You can sort it out later. It'll even be better for them since they won't do anything to make the government back in Portland cut them off!_  
  
Locarno and Jarod gave her looks. They didn't have to say anything. They knew the temptation she was facing.  
  
It was a strong one, too. All it required her to do was violate Adama's trust - should it be extended again - and decide what was better for the Colonials. She was certain she was right about what they needed. But...  
  
No. That was not how this should go. They had to start building a relationship of friendship with the Fleet. That couldn't happen if there wasn't any trust.  
  
"I understand, Admiral," she said. "We've got trust issues going on here. But shouldn't we move past them? It's the only way any of us can be safe from the Cylons. Meridina stole your prisoner. Your people shot one of ours and brutally beat another. We've each done something to the other. Let's stop it. _Please._ We have to."  
  
  
  
  
Adama was mulling it over when Lee and Kara were brought up by the Marine. Lee leaned in close. "It's Biers," he said in a low voice, nearly a whisper and just as good as one given the noise in the background. "Lucero recognized her."  
  
Adama nodded. "You believe her?"  
  
"I do," Lee answered. There had been no mistaking the horror and instinctive fear on Lucy's face.  
  
"Yeah." Kara nodded. "I don't know what these people can do, but I... she showed me the face of the guy she said was with Biers. It was that Cylon I met on Caprica running the fake hospital. She saw them _together_ , Admiral."  
  
Adama's jaw clenched. He didn't ask again if she was sure. He could see it blazing in Kara's eyes. Lee looked just as certain. He was ready to stake everything on his impression of Lucy Lucero.  
  
Which meant the Cylon was here. Now. It had _wanted_ to be here. _It was up to something._  
  
Trust. The key issue was... could Adama trust Commander Andreys? Could he trust the woman to respect him and not snatch back her captain and her crewmate the moment the _Galactica_ 's shields lowered? If he was wrong.... then the entire Fleet and Quorum would be humiliated. They would never recover from that.  
  
Every thought in his head told him it was a bad deal. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that he could do to hold Commander Andreys to her word. She had every reason to retake her people. He wouldn't even really be able to blame her for that, when it came down to it; protecting her own like he would protect his own.  
  
"Sometimes you have to roll the hard six," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Sir?", Lee asked.  
  
"I'm about to do something potentially stupid," he sighed. He held up the phone again. "Biers is here, Commander. Starboard hanger deck. Send your people and the scanner over by your transporter, we need that thing now." Adama flipped a switch to reconnect to CIC. "Tigh, lower the shields to allow a transport from the _Aurora_."  
  
" _What? Say again?_ "  
  
"Lower the shields. Now."  
  
There was clear hesitancy in his voice. Adama almost repeated the order before he replied, " _Lowering shields._ "  
  
  
  
  
" _Galactica_ 's shields are lowering," Jarod said. He didn't point out he could get transporter locks on Meridina and Robert. There was no need.  
  
Julia's temptations returned. Augmented by what Adama had said. The Cylon was _there_. It - she - could be up to something! Robert and Meridina were in danger! Beam them back, you don't have to risk anyone else....  
  
Her hand hit the intercom button. "Bridge to Transporter Room 4. Beam over now. Starboard hanger deck. The Cylon is there!"  
  
  
  
  
Adama half-expected to see Meridina and Robert disappear.  
  
Instead two more figures materialized nearby. He recognized Zack and Lucy. "Raise shields again," he ordered into the phone.  
  
" _Yes sir,_ " Tigh said with relief in his voice.  
  
Adama could feel the same relief in his. He noticed the looks Baltar and Zarek were giving him, indeed the eyes turning toward the new arrivals, and felt the relief surge even stronger. He had shown trust and Andreys had honored it; now she was showing trust in him by giving him two potential hostages.  
  
"Admiral, what is going on...?" Baltar asked.  
  
Adama went to answer.  
  
But he didn't get the chance.  
  
  
  
  
D'anna's attention went straight toward the two pillars of light that coalesced into two figures. More of the Alliance officers... she even recognized one as having been on _Cloud Nine_ earlier.  
  
That made her apprehensive enough. She looked to the woman... just as the woman looked at her.  
  
 _Her_.  
  
At that point, D'anna knew she had been identified.  
  
So she pulled out the gun, aimed at Meridina, and fired.  
  
  
  
  
Meridina had been looking away from D'anna when she felt the warning through her _swevyra'se_. The arrival of Lucy and Zack had distracted her from one threat she thought she felt, an aide of one of the Quorum members who radiated disgust and hate at her.  
  
And for all of her skill and power, that warning time was simply not enough to prevent the attack.  
  
Meridina tried to jump anyway even as the gun barked out. The shackles on her ankles limited her movement and kept her from getting clear of the shot. Pain surged through her chest from where the bullet struck her body, ripping through flesh and bone to lodge in her ribs. Blood erupted from the wound and hit the floor while she was in mid-air. She hit the ground and wheezed. She fought against the pain and looked up.  
  
The blonde woman. She hadn't noticed her yet. But she was there... and Meridina remembered her. The woman from the Faith Summit videos. The one Lucy had seen on Djamar. Even she could remember the glimpse she caught of Lucy's prospective "buyer" from that day when she had met Robert and Lucy.  
  
With everything that had happened... she hadn't realized the true ramifications of what Sharon had said about her people knowing the Gersallians and Dorei.  
  
She didn't have time to say anything, though. The mysterious blonde pointed her gun at Meridina's head. She would be dead in a second.  
  
  
  
  
Meridina had a second to live when Lucy acted.  
  
She gathered her will and grabbed the gun with it, lifting upward with enough force to try and yank it out of D'anna's grip. The Cylon woman was stronger than she looked and, as it turned out, actually joined the gun in the air. Shot after shot rang out, sending bullets into the hull plating. A scream came from one aide.  
  
After four shots went off the gun clicked, emptied of ammo. Lucy let go and the Cylon plummeted to the ground. Two of the Marines who had been guarding Meridina grabbed and restrained her. "The Plan will succeed!", D'anna screamed. "God will not be denied! He will not be denied!"  
  
"Who are you?!", Lucy shouted. "Why did you take my blood the last time?! Why..."  
  
"Lucy." Robert stepped up to her and shook his head. He looked to Adama and nodded. Nearby Baltar, Zarek, and the Quorum were watching with stunned faces. "Admiral Adama?"  
  
Adama was already giving orders to the Marines. A corpsman among them was tending to Meridina's wound and giving advice to an aide who had been hit in the arm. "Admiral, shall we take the prisoner to the cell?", one of the Marines asked.  
  
"One moment." Adama looked to Zack. "The device?"  
  
Zack nodded and handed it over. Adama turned it over in his hands. It looked relatively simple. A few buttons, a display showing a frequency wavelength, and a screen showing everyone in bright blue silhouette. He brought the device up and pointed it at D'anna and the Marines flanking her. They remained blue. D'anna lit up with gold light. "I'd say it works," he said. "Get that thing out of here."  
  
D'anna began screaming again as she was dragged out.  
  
"A Cylon detector?", Robert asked Zack.  
  
"Yep. Lucy, Jarod, and Leo slapped it together. Cat figured out the best way to use it." Zack smiled at him. "And Lucy and I spotted the crazy blonde over on _Cloud Nine_ and Lucy recognized her from... where was it?"  
  
"Djamar," Robert said. Looking at Biers he thought he could remember her face too, although there had been a bunch of pirates between them so the memory wasn't the clearest one he had. "Holy crap. The Cylons have been messing around on the frontier for years, haven't they?"  
  
"Looks like it," Zack murmured.  
  
Robert nodded and looked over to the Quorum, where eyes were on Zarek. "I had no idea...!" the Sagittaron protested. "Who believed Biers was a Cylon? I mean, come on!"  
  
"Maybe you're one too," the Tauron delegate barked.  
  
"He isn't," Adama barked back. He held the scanner up to the Quorum. "Going by this thing none of you are."  
  
"Right." Baltar settled back into his seat, looking like he was sick. He looked to Robert. "Captain. I believe I speak for the Quorum and the entire Fleet when I say that we are grateful for your people revealing this treachery to us. And for the technological means to find other Cylon infiltrators."  
  
"You're welcome, Mister Vice President," Robert replied formally.  
  
There was hushed muttering in the Quorum, but Zarek and Baltar ignored it as the former whispered to the latter. "Ah, yes, that makes sense," Baltar said. "Captain, seeing as how the efforts of your people have helpfully replaced the Cylon prisoner your officer seized, I think it is safe to say the Quorum is willing to let the matter be dropped. I can hold a vote if it is liked."  
  
"Tauron will not stand for this miscarriage of justice, this defiance of..."  
  
"Then Tauron's representative can _sit down_ ," Zarek declared, glaring at the Tauron representative.  
  
"I demand a vote!"  
  
"Very well," Baltar said. "All in favor of dropping the matter concerning Commander Meridina?" He raised his hand alongside Zarek. Eight more hands went up within four seconds. "All against?" The Tauron rep and two others raised their hands sullenly. "The motion from Tauron fails. The Quorum hereby drops all charges against Commander Meridina. I imagine she will need medical treatment," Baltar continued, "but she is free to leave when the doctors clear it, as is Captain Dale. Hopefully not immediately, however." Baltar nodded at Robert. "I also believe a resumption of talks is in order?"  
  
Robert smiled slightly. "Yes, I would agree. I'm grateful the situation is clear so that we can resume discussing the relationship of the Colonial Fleet to the United Alliance of Systems."  
  
"Well, since we're gathered here..." Baltar looked about at the Quorum, still assembled as they were. "...perhaps we should start by discussing the means to produce these new Cylon detectors..."  
  
  
  
  
 _Ship's Log: 6 June 2641; ASV Aurora. Captain Robert Dale recording. The crisis with the Colonial Fleet has passed and we are resuming cooperation on several important matters. I have remained on_ Galactica _to continue talks with the Quorum, but we will soon be transferring these discussions to_ Cloud Nine _.  
  
However, this has allowed me to be present for the most important fruits of our cooperation._  
  
Robert stood with Adama, Billy, and Baltar as Cottle and Leo finished the examination of Roslin. She was sitting up in her bed, very weak but not quite so weak as the last time Robert had seen her. Leo showed the results of his medical scan to Cottle, who nodded. "The cancer is gone," he announced. "Complete remission."  
  
"Is it gone for good?", Roslin asked.  
  
"Probably not," Leo conceded after exchanging a look with Cottle. "But we can deal with it now. Early detection cancer prevention treatments can keep you cancer free."  
  
"So she's effectively cured?", Robert asked, just to make sure of things.  
  
"Yes," Cottle said. "She is."  
  
Roslin blinked and took in a breath. "How...?"  
  
Cottle and Leo glanced toward each other. Baltar was not so reluctant. "Cells taken from the Cylon baby," he explained. "They have cancer-destroying properties that we used."  
  
Roslin stared at him. "What?"  
  
"The baby saved you, Madame President," Baltar answered. He smiled slightly. "The universe has a funny way about things, doesn't it?"  
  
Roslin breathed in and looked away. "Yes. I thnk you're right. What else have I missed...?"  
  
"Billy can bring you up to speed from your bed," Cottle said. "You're going to need time to recover, so get used to seeing me every day for the next week."  
  
"So you say, Doctor." Roslin licked at her lips. "Before you go... I would like to talk to Captain Dale and Admiral Adama."  
  
They stepped forward while Billy moved away and Baltar left. Roslin liked at her lips. "Captain, I want to thank your people for their patience," she said quietly. "i'd like to put this behind us."  
  
"So would I," Robert answered. "We need to trust each other."  
  
"Agreed. I want to arrange compensation for your officers that were harmed by our people. I know we don't have much to offer, but if they need anything from the Fleet, tell them to ask and they'll get it."  
  
"I will." Robert leaned forward a little. "Madame President, we've each made mistakes, but I'd like to think we can work together despite them. I'm making solid progress with your Quorum on setting up permanent relations."  
  
"Thank you." Roslin grinned weakly. "I've come to realize that your people are the best thing that have happened to the Fleet since we left our homes. I thank the Gods we haven't been driven apart. Whatever happens from here on out, your Alliance has my support."  
  
"Thank you, Madame President."  
  
Roslin nodded and the general gesture and look told Robert his part in the conversation was over. He left to return to discussing things with the Quorum. This left Adama and Roslin to talk. "Feeling up to getting back on the job?"  
  
"No," Roslin admitted. "I 've thought about just giving it to Baltar." She held a hand up. "Don't worry, Bill, I'm not. I have to go on and do what I can for our people."  
  
Adama nodded.  
  
"You trusted them," Roslin said. "Despite everything that's happened, you trusted them."  
  
"Yes." Adama found a seat. "I admit that it didn't look like the smartest choice, but it was the right one."  
  
"I agree." Roslin nodded. "I've made some mistakes, Bill."  
  
"We all have."  
  
"But mine were worse. The idea of questioning what I've believed for so long, it made me take bad decisions. By all rights I should be dead because of them." Roslin blinked. "That Cylon woman would have had every right to deny letting them use her baby for my treatment. I mean, I tried to kill her baby. By the Gods, Bill, why was I so scared that I ordered something like that?"  
  
"We all were," Adama answered her. "There's no telling what a half-Cylon child means for us."  
  
"Still..." Roslin shook her head. "Things have to change. We've been so scared that we haven't dared to really hope for something better, and we almost lost our first real hope since the attack. We can't do that again. We can't afford it. These people are our best hope, even if they're not the Thirteenth Tribe, even if Earth is our homeworld or whatever else we have wrong about our past." She seemed to search for more thoughts, but her fatigue was clearly getting the better of her. "Thank you for trusting them, Bill. Thank you for avoiding my mistake."  
  
Adama nodded quietly. "You should get some rest," he said. "We need you back to full health." After she nodded and laid back down Adama stood up to leave. He had a few things to arrange in CIC first, but after that he was due on the _Aurora_. He had something he needed to do.  
  
  
  
  
Baltar returned to his lab and sighed. Roslin had survived. He wasn't going to take a leadership position he wasn't sure he wanted. Everything had come out quite alright, all he needed to do now was get ready for the next Quorum session with Captain Dale and....  
  
"You _fool_."  
  
The voice made him spin and face the frowning visage of the Cylon in his head. She was dressed more modestly than usual; she wasn't here to tittilate him. "Pardon?", he asked.  
  
"Meridina is still alive," the head Cylon said. "She's still a threat to you."  
  
Baltar rolled his eyes. "Listen, with what happened I couldn't exactly demand we continue trying her. Zarek carried a majority in the Quorum."  
  
"You didn't even try!"  
  
"Why?" Baltar walked around the table and glared at her. "Why is this woman supposed to die? Why are you so determined to kill her? Why do the Cylons want her dead more than they would want to kill Adama or me?"  
  
"Because _God_ demands it," the head Cylon hissed. "Her kind are the enemies of God. His plan requires her death."  
  
"What Plan? How is she an enemy of God? This doesn't make sense!"  
  
That lovely face contorted in anger and Baltar expected to get yanked by the tie again. But slowly she seemed to control her anger. "I understand, Gaius. Your means are limited. God understands." She smiled thinly and put a finger on him. "God will ensure she does not meddle with the Plan. Meanwhile..." She looked down and away from him. Baltar followed her eyes.  
  
She was looking at the sealed letter Roslin had left for him earlier in the week.  
  
"...I wonder what President Roslin had to say?", the head Cylon cooed. "Maybe you should open it..."  
  
  
  
  
Adama went over on a Raptor to the _Aurora_ , piloting it himself. He landed in the fighter recovery bay along the top of the drive hull and received instructions from there to his destination.  
  
The medbay of the _Aurora_ looked almost alien to him. Displays were built into the walls, the beds weren't the same, and the signs of the high technology of the Alliance were everywhere. He was met at the door by Commander Meridina. "Feeling better?", he asked her.  
  
"Yes," she answered, smiling slightly. "They're ready for you."  
  
"Thank you," he answered, moving past her. A dark-skinned nurse that Meridina referred to as Nasri showed him to a wing. On one bed he saw Lieutenant Barnes, now pouring over a PADD and looking mostly recovered, and on the other was Lieutenant Delgado. She didn't look too bad now, with only a little bruising, but Adama had seen an image of her after the _Pegasus_ crew had abused her. The security camera picture hadn't been pretty.  
  
Seated beside Caterina, Angel Delgado was in her predominately black duty uniform with olive brown tactical trim. The others were still in civilian clothes. And all looked intently at Adama. "Lieutenant Barnes, Lieutenant Delgado." Adama put his hands behind him. His expression remained reserved and his voice firm as he spoke. "I've come to thank you for the help you have provided to the Fleet, and to issue my personal apology for the injuries you received when you were taken into custody during this past crisis. It was never my intention that any of you be harmed. And I know that it was a violation of your good will to seize you while you were giving us aid. On behalf of the Colonies, of the Colonial Fleet, and of myself, I am _sorry_. I ask for your forgiveness."  
  
Angel was staring daggers at him. Cat slowly looked at him, clearly uncomfortable with making eye contact. She swallowed. "I.... thank you for the apology, Admiral Adama. I forgive you."  
  
Hearing Cat's reply, Barnes remained quiet for another moment, pretending that he was focused on his personal reader. He set it down and sighed. "Sure. I'm not happy with you people, but at least you're admitting that you frakked things up with us. Apology accepted and you've got my forgiveness. Just don't frakking shoot me again." He returned to his PADD.  
  
Adama nodded. He turned to face Meridina. "I'm sorry for any discomfort we caused you, Commander."  
  
Meridina nodded. "And I am sorry for not attempting diplomacy with you and President Roslin first. Had I done so, perhaps this matter would have been handled without violence."  
  
"Apology accepted," Adama said happily.  
  
Angel slid off the bed. "I'd like to ask you something, Admiral," she said. Her voice was a little flat, almost emotionless. Meridina cast a look at her, full of worry and concern. She knew that the voice was deceptive in what was really going on in Angel's heart.  
  
Adama looked to her and nodded. "Your question, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Who hurt my little sister?", Angel asked.  
  
"Crewmembers aboard _Pegasus_ , who are being disciplined for their behavior," Adama answered.  
  
"That's not what I asked." Angel drew closer. Barely-contained rage was starting to drip into her words. "Who is responsible for my little sister getting beaten? I want to know."  
  
Adama looked over the young woman. She reminded him of Kara with her body language, all angry tension and raw physicality. He knew that she wouldn't be satisfied with his answer, or any other answer he was enjoined to give. She wanted names. She wanted something to grasp.  
  
So he gave her a different answer.  
  
"As Admiral of the Colonial Fleet, I am responsible for the conduct of the men and women under my command." He leaned in toward her, given his slight height advantage, to look her eye to eye. "So if you want to hold someone responsible, you'll have to settle for me."  
  
Angel was quiet for a moment. "Fair enough."  
  
The next thing Adama knew, his back was hitting the wall behind him hard. Pain shot through his face as he slid to a sitting position against the wall. He brought a hand up to his face and felt blood trickle from his lip and nose, the result of Angel's fist slamming into the space at his nose and mouth. He cracked a grin. _Damn, she is_ fast, was his thought. He barely remembered seeing the punch as more than a blur.  
  
"Woh," Barnes said, peaking over his digital display. Cat said nothing.  
  
Meridina gave Angel a dissatisfied look. "Was that truly necessary?", she asked.  
  
"Yes," Angel replied laconically, returning to her sister's side.  
  
Meridina sighed and offered Adama a hand. "My apologies Admiral," she said. "I shall take you to get medical attention."  
  
"It's fine," he answered, rubbing at his jaw. He followed Meridina out off the room. "Remind me to invite the Lieutenant to _Galactica_ for fight night. A punch like that should make her a regular."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of one of their own is on the line as Robert and the others struggle to rebuild their relations with the Colonial Fleet while the Cylons plot against them all.

**Tag**  
  
  
  
Two days later, Adama, Lee, Kara, and Colonel Fisk were assembled in the _Aurora_ conference room with the senior officers of the ship. "We've finished integrating the sensor systems," Adama said. "Both of our Battlestars have the promised scanning ability."  
  
"Good," Robert answered. "Now as for parts..."  
  
"I've got a question." Kara held a hand up, but only after speaking. Eyes turned toward her. "It's all nice and cuddly to cooperate over this stuff, but the fact is we need more help than this. We've got people back on the Colonis who are still alive, fighting the Cylons. But they're not going to last much longer."  
  
"We've gone over this, Captain Thrace," Adama said, a little exasperation evident in his voice. "It's too far away. Too many jumps, not enough fuel, and the Cylon fleet would be ready to attack us."  
  
"Maybe we have another way," Zack said. "I mean, I can take _Koenig_ in close under cloak and..."  
  
"Going by starmaps, the Colonies are another two weeks away at maximum warp," Locarno said. "You're talking about spending that much time stuffed to the gills iwth people, if there are any more left."  
  
"So we're just supposed to forget they exist," Kara scoffed. "We can be there in hours with Cylon jump drives. And..."  
  
"Wait." Caterina held a hand up. Robert pointed to her. "The Cylons can jump further than you, but that's not from better drives, is it? I mean, they're not any more robust, they just have the means to calculate further jumps."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then the answer is perfect," Caterina said, smiling. "We use the _Aurora_ computers and the long range probe data to calculate jumps even further than the Cylons. It'd shave a lot of time off."  
  
"That would require having the _Aurora_ joining the expedition," Lee pointed out. "Unless you have the means to build us better astrogation computers."  
  
"We only have so much raw material for computer parts," Barnes said.  
  
"Aye, and we've used some already for th' shield systems an' sensors," Scott added.  
  
Kara frowned. "So we're back to not doing anything for all of the people back there? Admiral, remember..."  
  
"I know they helped you and Helo, but we just don't have the means," Adama said bluntly. "Your plan would require about every Raptor we had left.."  
  
"Why can't we just put a jump drive on the _Aurora_?", Caterina asked. Everyone looked at her and her shyness made her blush. "I-I mean... w-we find some ast-asteroids, b-build some w-with raw ma-material..."  
  
"Nice thinking, Cat," Zack said to her, smiling.  
  
Julia raised an eyebrow and looked at Robert. "Tom, Scotty?", she asked.  
  
"Well, we did put in some spare space to accept secondary drives," Barnes admitted. "I mean, Farmer did, given all of the data the Facility had on higher bands of hyperspace. I suppose we could install a jump drive."  
  
"Aye, but th' _power_ , lad, th' power we'd need tae make these jumps." Scotty shook his head. "We'd have tae disconnect th' warp drive an' power our jumps directly from th' main reactors."  
  
"So we couldn't use warp and jumps at the same time?", Robert asked.  
  
"Nae sir, not at all."  
  
"And it would take hours to change all the connections back and forth," Barnes continued. "Even with every engineering and operations hand on task, it would take a while, too long to switch back and forth."  
  
"I see." Robert scratched at his chin. "Still..."  
  
"Building a jump drive large enough for this ship would require a yard," Colonel Fisk said, smirking. "It's not happening out here."  
  
"Why not build it on _Cloud Nine_?", Cat asked. "It's got a lot of internal space..."  
  
"Carefully designed artificial garden space," Fisk clarified. "Building a drive there would expose the environment to all sorts of toxic materials."  
  
"So that plan won't work anyway," Zack lamented.  
  
"Well, actually..." Cat had stopped stuttering, but with everyone looking at her again it came back. "Th-there is a-another pos-possibility."  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant?', Adama asked directly.  
  
"If we h-had a d-drive already b-built.... we could j-just beam i-it in and in-install it..."  
  
"I can't risk pulling any drives off our ships," Adama answered.  
  
"So we don't," Zack suggested. He looked to Kara, who smiled widely as she realized what he was thinking. "We get the drives we need by another route."  
  
"That is?", Adama asked.  
  
"Simple." Zack put his hand on the table. "The Cylons have been hunting you, right? I say we return the favor. We hunt _them_ and take the drives from their Baseships. They should be large enough for _Aurora_."  
  
Robert and Julia looked at each other and then Adama. "It's awfully risky, Commander," Adama said. "But it's not impossible."  
  
"Hunt down the Cylons and steal one of their drives," Julia asked him in a deadpan tone of voice.  
  
"Yes. That's what we should do," Zack said. "We cripple their ship, take it over, install the drive, and boom, the _Aurora_ can jump. Then we can lead some of the fleet back to the Colonies and rescue anyone we find that's still alive."  
  
"Oh, I like it," Kara said.   
  
"I like it too," Lee said, looking at his father. "On top of rescuing people, it might give us a better look at the extent of the Cylons' forces."  
  
"I'll have to get approval of the mission from Portland," Robert said. "But the chance to get a clearer picture of what they're doing on your Homeworlds, that should convince President Morgan and Admiral Maran."  
  
"So it's a plan?", Julia asked. "We hunt the Cylons down, take a drive from one of their Basestars, and head back to get survivors?"  
  
Adama nodded, seeing Kara smiling widely and looking particularly happy with Zack. "It's a plan," he agreed.  
  
"Well." Robert smiled slightly. "Let's get started on it."


End file.
